


The Fruit of Eden

by craigtrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Older Liam, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, Underage Sex, Workplace Sex, Younger Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtrash/pseuds/craigtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Super successful businessman Liam Payne falls in love for the first time, unfortunately, it's with the teenaged son (Zayn) of his biggest rival Yaser Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At the young age of thirty-two, Liam Payne had already experienced so much success in the finance business. He not only got his dream job for the best firm in all of the U.K., but he had already made partner as well. He knew he had gained some enemies along the way who didn't think he was deserving of the responsibilities and hell, the pay that people are the partner level receive, but Liam could care less about those naysayers. He had graduated on top of his class from one of the top universities in the country. He may have only been with the company for four years, one year since he gained partnership, but he was where he was because of his hard work and intuition and no one could tell him otherwise.

It wasn't as if that was everyone's opinion. Many were skeptical when it was announced that Liam was going to become a partner at his age, but after he had proven himself, most people seemed to accept that he was the right man for the positrion. Everyone accept Yaser Malik. Yaser was pushing fifty and only became a partner five years ago and he had been working at the company for five years prior to that. When it was announced who got the job, Yaser was among those that were more than just skeptical. He openly voiced his displeasure for having such a young, "inexperienced boy" at the partner level. These positions were supposed to be earned and he "couldn't see" what Liam had done to earn this position. Liam could understand on some sort of sociological level on why Yaser had resentment towards Liam, but it didn't make them any less annoying. Now, it wasn't as if Yaser was openly opposed to Liam being considered on the same level as he was anymore, but also dished out more back-handed compliments than anyone else. Liam didn't care. He could take whatever the man could dish out to him with his own wit. 

The other man was civil, at least, when they were out in public, like the company New Years party. All of the employees and their families were invited so they were of course on their best behavior. Liam spotted him almost as soon as he walked through the door. Liam knew that he'd have to acknowledge the man eventually, but he decided he'd do better with more alcohol in his system. 

Just like every year, Liam was one of the only one's, at least at the higher up level, without any guest to accompany him to the party. It was no secret around the office that Liam was gay and thankfully, he didn't receive much flack for it. If people didn't like him, it never had anything to do with his sexuality and for that, Liam was grateful. Even with him being open about his sexuality, Liam was single and happily so. He didn't have time for relationships. They were too much work for the minimum amount of satisfaction one could gain. He'd rather go out, meet some bloke in a bar or a club, get off and be done with it. Feelings complicated everything and Liam wanted nothing to do with it.

He supported others who decided to go down the path of monogamy. His personal assistant and one of his best mates, Harry, had a ring sitting in his pocket for the past few weeks, waiting for the right time to propose to his boyfriend of the past who knows how many years, Louis. Liam liked their relationship, but he didn't envy them or want something like it for himself. 

That's who he was standing with when Yaser Malik finally decided to greet him. "Liam," he said as he approached him, his hand out for Liam to shake. "Great seeing you, lad. You remember my wife, Trisha?"

Liam took Trisha's hand and placed a kiss on top of the woman's hand. "Yes of course," he said. "Looking lovely as ever, Trisha."

Trisha blushed and thanked Liam as he released her and. It was only then that he noticed someone standing behind them, looking incredibly uncomfortable in a full suit. Yaser stepped aside and put his hand on the boy's shoulder and pull him forward. "This is my son, Zayn," he said. "I figured since he'll be turning seventeen in a couple of weeks that he's finally old enough to attend one of these."

Liam's eyes roamed over the young boy's. Even at sixteen, his cheekbones were well-defined and his jaw was sharp and completely shaven. He was a bit lanky, but he still was able to fill out the suit well. Then he finally looked the boy in the eyes, which were golden and inviting. Liam kind of wanted to eat him up. Liam offered the boy his hand which he shook hesitantly. "Pleasure to meet you, Zayn," Liam said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mr. Payne," he replied. Liam's eyebrow arched in amusement at the boy's manners, obviously the result of coaching from his father for who even knew how many years of his life.

The interaction was rather short and informal which normally Liam would be grateful for, but he was kind of hoping to be able to stare at the young boy for a bit longer. "Damn," Liam said as the family walked off. "Don't judge me, but Malik's son is way too good looking for a bloody sixteen year old." He sighed. "Where were the boys like than when I was in school?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't even go there, Liam," he warned. "He's _sixteen_. I mean, yeah, he's cute I suppose but let me repeat, he's _sixteen_. That's young even by your standards. Not to mention, he's Malik's kid and he'd probably kill you if you touched him." Liam was a very reasonable person in almost all aspects in his life but one. Sex. While Liam was obviously good with his money and investments and who he brought into his life long-term, sex was the one thing he let himself loose for. Harry knew this far too well. While Liam was the one who always had to pull Harry in while he was about to make a brash decision like buying Louis a new car just because, Harry was the one to lure Liam back in for his sexual escapades. It annoyed Liam to no end, but he knew it was because he cared.

"That makes it all the more fun," Liam said with a smirk. Louis snorted and Harry groaned. For the next hour, Liam watched carefully for the young Malik to separate himself from his family so Liam could move in. He knew this was pretty much insanity for considering pursuing the younger boy, but Liam always liked a good game. The chase was half the fun. Never had he gone for someone so young and blatantly off limits, but Liam would try anything once. As soon as he saw an opportunity, Liam refilled his glass of scotch and walked over to the young boy. Zayn was on the far end of the floor, hidden behind a row of pillars. Liam slid in next to him, making the boy jump slightly.

"Shit," Zayn said. "You scared me, Mr. Payne."

"I'm sorry," he said with a chuckle. "And please, just Liam. Mr. Payne makes me feel so old."

Zayn looked like he was struggling with the concept of calling an adult that was business partners with his father by their first name. His father obviously raised him to think otherwise. Eventually, he nodded his head in acceptance and tested Liam's name on his tongue which made Liam smirk.

"Enjoying the party, Zayn?" Liam questioned the boy.

Zayn shrugged his shoulders. "If I'm being honest," he said. "This party blows. I was supposed to be out with my mates, y'know, drinking and whatever and having a good time. Instead I'm here."  


Liam chuckled and offered him his scotch. "Want to try some of this?"

Zayn took the glass and sniffed at it. Hesitantly, he took a sip and as soon as the liquid hit his tongue, his nose scrunched up and his lips turned into frown. "It tastes like bloody shoe polish," he coughed. "Why would you drink this shit?"

Liam laughed and offered to sneak Zayn something else to drink which Zayn eagerly agreed to. Liam went to where the bartender was set up and asked for a couple of beers, something he knew wouldn't offend Zayn's taste buds, and brought them back to the boy's hiding spot. Zayn took the drinks eagerly, thanking Liam as he sipped on the neck of the first bottle. The first one came and went quickly and when Zayn started working on the second, the affects of the alcohol were starting to show just slightly. He laughed much more freely and even leaned his body into Liam every so often which made the man's skin feel like it was burned.

"So Zayn," Liam said after about forty minutes after they started talking. "Do you have a pretty girlfriend at home who's going to be disappointed that she isn't going to get to kiss you when the clock strikes midnight?"

Zayn scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes. "My dad bloody wishes," he said. "He always asks when I'm going to get a girlfriend, but joke's on him because I'm very much into blokes."  


Liam's eyebrows perked in interest and he leaned in further towards Zayn. "My, my," he said. "Another fellow gay. And here, I thought I was the only one."

Zayn's eyes grew wide and he licked his lips. The younger boy's eyes looked Liam over which only excited the man. He knew it would be wrong to make the first move so he had to let Zayn work things out on his own. He set his trap and he just had to wait for this beautiful fly to crawl in and get stuck in his web. In the background, he could hear people start counting down to the New Year and Zayn's eyes were still on him. They were stuck on Liam's lips now and the man couldn't help but smirk and take a step closer to the younger boy.

As the countdown came closer to zero, Liam moved closer to Zayn, his lips just hovering over the younger boy's, inviting him in. When everyone yelled 'Happy New Year', Zayn closed the last small gap between their lips and gripped Liam's suit jacket tightly in his fingers. He clung to Liam desperately as their lips slotted together and their tongues clashed.

The boy tasted so fucking forbidden that it made his spine tingle. He wanted to devour this boy and by how pliant and submissive he was acting, Liam wouldn't be surprised if Zayn let him. He, unfortunately, knew they couldn't do this here. They were hidden fairly well, but anyone could still come across them any time and snogging a sixteen year old wouldn't exactly give him the best image around the office. Zayn whined as the older man pulled away and his mouth trailed forward, seeking his lips. Liam placed a kiss on the corner of the boy's frowning lips and made Zayn release his suit jacket. "Come on, babe," he said. "If you'd like to keep your sexuality a secret as much as I'd like to keep my job, maybe we should move this somewhere more private."

Zayn nodded his head quickly once he realized he wasn't being rejected and followed Liam down the corridor towards his office. Making sure no one was watching, Liam pushed Zayn forward into the room and shut and locked it behind them. Like the predator he was, Liam stalked the young boy until he was pushed right up against his desk. He didn't look scared, thankfully, but his eyes were wide and glossy, like he was only waiting to be told what to do. "Have you done this before?" Liam leaned in and whispered against the boy's ear. 

"With a thirty-something?" Zayn breathed out. "Or in general?"

Liam chuckled. "Both."

Zayn shook his head. "No to the first," he said. "Can't say I typically go for older men." Zayn chuckled breathlessly as Liam nipped at the boy's ear at the low blow. "But yeah, I've fooled around with other boys before but I haven't..."

"You've never had someone's hard prick inside that beautiful, tight ass of yours?" Liam filled in for him, making Zayn shudder. "Shame for them, but their loss is my gain. I'll take care of you, baby. Spread your legs for me."

Zayn did as he was told and spread his legs for the older man so he could step between them. Liam carefully began to unbutton the other boy's suit coat and set it aside gently and started the same process on the shirt. He could tell Zayn was getting frustrated at the slow process, but Liam knew it would be easier avoiding questions on why Zayn looked like he was freshly fucked with his clothes all askew.

When the boy was down to just his boxer briefs, Liam no longer cared about being slow and gently. Those actions went out the door as soon as he saw Zayn's prick tented in his shorts. He let his hand fall to his crotch and wrapped his hand around the boy's hard, clothed dick. Zayn let out a groan which brought a smirk to Liam's lips as he slowly started to play with the length between his fingers. Zayn was, apparently, very expressive while he was being touched and Liam loved that in his partners. He'd rather them express their enjoyment than being quiet and boring. 

He let his hand slip beneath the slit of the fabric and let his fingers wrap around the warmth of the boy's throbbing prick, skin on skin, which made Zayn's eyes shut tight and his mouth go slack. The younger boy's lashes were fluttering against his cheeks as he started to stroke him slowly and it was probably the most beautiful sight he had seen in quite a while. He quickly removed his hand so he could get the piece of fabric completely out of his way, leaving the young boy completely exposed on top of Liam's desk. Liam was hard against the fabric of his pants and it was really starting to get uncomfortable, but he wanted to get the boy completely ready before he took his clothes off or else he might jump the gun and take the boy right there and now.

He pulled Zayn's legs apart and moved him so his ass was hanging over the desk. Liam dropped down to his knees so he could get a better look at his prize. Zayn's hole was pink, puckered, and tempting Liam with each second. Zayn was breathing accelerated as Liam moved his face forward, spread the boy's cheeks apart with his hands and slowly licked his way up the boy's crack. There was a gasp from above him, but there was no sign of discomfort so Liam took that as a go-ahead.

He moved his head back down but this time he stopped when he reached Zayn's entrance. He let the tip of his tongue circle around the rim slowly, occasionally pressing down with _just a bit_ of pressure. The boy was getting squirmy above him so he gripped his thighs tightly to keep him in place. He whined, but otherwise he stayed still. Liam continued his teasing ministrations before he couldn't help himself in wanting a taste of the younger boy. He pressed his tongue against his hole and lapped at it to get it wet before slowly pushing his tongue inside. He was oh so tight and Liam wasn't positive he'd be able to push it through. It took a few moments, but eventually, he was able to push his tongue all the way inside of Zayn. The boy was moaning obscenely above him which only drove Liam further.

Zayn tasted so good and was so tight around his tongue that he could hardly even imagine how he'd feel wrapped around his cock as he thrusted into him. He started to work him open with just his mouth, getting him nice and wet and slowly started to add the first finger inside. Zayn was gripping at the wood of Liam's desk as the digit began to move alongside his tongue. It was pretty difficult and he knew he'd have to remove his mouth in order to move onto the second finger which was a shame. With one last, wet kiss to Zayn's hole, he removed his tongue and his fingers and quickly move to the other side of the desk and ripped open a drawer. Hidden beneath a stack of papers was exactly what he was looking for and he pulled both items out quickly so he could get back to being between the young boy's legs.

He hurried back around to the other side and placed the items down on the desk and ask soon as Zayn saw just what he brought back, Liam saw his shoulders fall in relief. Since things were about to get messy, Liam hurried to take off his own clothes and set them on top of Zayn's. His dick was hard between his legs and the sight of Zayn's wet, exposed hole was so tempting he almost dived right in. He couldn't do that, he knew. It wouldn't be fair since this was the younger boy's first time. He picked up the condom and handed it to Zayn. "Do you know how to put on a condom, babe?" he asked.

The boy nodded his head nervously and with fumbling fingers was able to unwrap the foil packet and roll the condom onto Liam's throbbing length. Liam leaned forward and kissed Zayn softly. "Good boy," he hummed happily.

Liam dropped back down to his knees after another quick kiss and reached for the bottle of lube sitting on the desk. He popped open the cap and drizzled the silky gel onto his fingers, coating them generously. Without much hesitance, he slipped the first finger back inside. Zayn barely moved or made any noise at the first one, so Liam carefully slipped the second inside. Zayn hissed and his muscles tightened so Liam began to trace soft kisses up and down the boy's thigh. "You're doing good, baby," he said. "Just relax. 'Promise I'll make it good for you." 

Once Zayn's body relaxed, Liam continued to move and stretch Zayn open. It took a few moments, but eventually the boy was pushing back onto the digits. Liam smiled and made his movements quicker and rougher which Zayn seemed to enjoy. He made sure to include a third finger before he reached for the lube once more and coated his prick thoroughly. He moved between Zayn's legs and trapped the boy's head between his hands that were on either side of him on the desk. Zayn's lips were redder and plumper than when they started, probably from a mixture of biting down on them and kissing. He already looked like he had been fucked for a week and he hadn't even put his dick in yet. "Are you ready for me, babe?" he asked as he rubbed the tip against Zayn's hole. "You took my fingers like a pro. Can't wait to see how you take a grown man's dick."

Zayn moaned and bit down on his already abused lip and nodded his head. "Come on, babe," Liam tested. "Use your words. I need to hear you say it."

"Please," Zayn pleased quietly. "Please, Liam. Stop teasing. Fuck me! _Fuck me!_ "

The was more than enough for Liam. He took hold of his prick and guided it so it was right up against Zayn's waiting entrance. Liam licked his lips as he slowly started to feed himself inside. Zayn's body had gone stiff again and Liam had to whisper to remind him to relax and rub his free hand up and down the boy's thigh. It was a slow process, but eventually he was fully seated inside of the boy. Zayn was breathing heavily through his nose and putting on a brave face for Liam's sake which made Liam grin. While he was waiting for Zayn to relax so he could actually move, he started to place kisses along the boy's face and run his hands along his sides. He whispered what a good boy Zayn was being and how he couldn't wait to fuck him into the desk.

After a few long, testing minutes, Zayn's body relaxed and he gave Liam the okay for him to continue. He kissed the boy slowly for a few moments to calm him down further before he lifted the boy's legs and rested them on top of his shoulders. Zayn gasped at the change of angle, but it wasn't out of pain. Liam gripped the boy's legs and started to move his hips, slowly drawing out and snapping back in. Zayn was so fucking tight and felt so good around him. The noises he made were almost too pornographic for a sixteen year old and Liam was instantly glad that he was the only one who got to experience Zayn like this. His fingers dug deeper into the boy's calves as his pace increased.

He pushed the boy's legs closer to his own body as he leaned forward, causing Zayn to hiss slightly but gasp as soon as he experienced the change of angle that caused him to be able to go even deeper. Fuck, this boy looked far too good having sex and it seemed a shame that Liam couldn't enjoy this moment for the rest of his life. The only downside to fucking Zayn that his tightness was overwhelming. He hugged his dick so firmly that he could feel the orgasm being pulled out of him with each thrust. Liam prided himself on having a pretty fucking good stamina and never left his partner unsatisfied but that was going to be hard to maintain with this one.

The upside, however, was Zayn was a virgin and would have no idea otherwise. He could tell the boy was close to his own orgasm so as long as he managed to make the younger boy come first, perhaps it wouldn't be as big of a deal. Liam's fingers wrapped firmly around Zayn's neglected length and started to stroke him at the speed of his own thrusts. "Are you going to come, baby?" Liam teased. "I bet you're trying so hard not to come but I can tell by the look on your face how badly you want your release. Just ask, baby, and it's yours."

Liam stopped the movement in his hand and Zayn shot him a look that could possibly kill, but Liam wanted to hear Zayn beg for his release. He didn't want an ounce of innocence left in this kid by the time he was done.

"Liam," he whined. " _Fuck_ , please let me come. I'm so close. I need to come. _Please._ " 

Normally, Liam probably would have had his partner beg more, tease them until they couldn't take it anymore, but he was far too close to the edge himself that it wasn't even a possibility. He gripped Zayn's dick tightly again and started to stroke it quickly at the pace of his thrusts. The young boy let out a relieved moan and his breathing quickened. After just a few more sharp tugs of his prick, the boy's back was arching off of Liam's desk and shooting hot ropes of cum over both of their bodies. The sight was sinful, and just enough to push Liam finally over the edge and came hard inside of the other boy.

He carefully let Zayn's legs down from his shoulder's and rested on his own elbows above Zayn. The boy's hair was sweat-slick against his forehead and was still breathing hard to catch his breath. He looked so fucking beautiful, completely fucked out that Liam secretly hoped that he would see just that whenever he closed his eyes for at least a week. Maybe that was the alcohol talking, though.

Eventually, both of their breathing evened out and Liam managed to stand up. He made sure to pull out carefully and throw the condom in the waste bin beside his desk. He helped Zayn sit up before stretching out his sore muscles. Zayn was quietly cleaning himself with a tissue and offered a few to Liam to clean off his own body. When they were both cleaned up, they got dressed silently and made sure they both looked good as new. As soon as Zayn was done fixing his hair, he turned to Liam and blushed slightly. "Um, I guess I should say thanks?" he questioned nervously. "I don't know what you say to the person you lost your virginity to."

They both chuckled quietly and Liam pressed one last kiss to Zayn's lips before saying, "You're welcome. We're going to have to leave separately, you know, just in case so why don't you go first and I'll follow in a few minutes, yeah?"

Zayn nodded his head and looked back at Liam for a few seconds before carefully exiting Liam's office. Liam took a few deep breaths, trying to make it appear as if he didn't just have amazing sex with a sixteen year old virgin before he straightened his tie one last time and walking back to join the rest of the party.


	2. Chapter 2

After New Years, Liam tried his best not to think too much about what occurred on top of his desk. Sure, it was incredibly hot and made that dull business party all the better, but it wasn't anything he was going to let himself dwell on. Liam was known for his promiscuity, at least in London's gay community. He didn't date and he didn't take anyone home twice. It was easier for him to live this way, especially now that he had so much success in recent years and it was hard to trust anyone and know who was interested in being in his life for him or just his money. He knew that really wasn't necessarily an issue when it came to Zayn considering his father made just as much as he did, but even if Zayn was of age he wouldn't take the chance.

Part of him chose Zayn simply for the fact of who his father was. Whenever he'd see Yaser in a meeting or around the office, Liam would feel a puff of satisfaction in his chest knowing what he did without the other man's knowledge. As much as he'd like to tell himself otherwise, who his father was was only a fraction of why he decided to pursue the younger boy. You'd have to be a fool to not be able to see how attractive Zayn was, even at his young age. It kind of frightened Liam that even with his own sexual prowess, he was still able to let himself be pulled in by the boy's ridiculous good looks and his bright, golden eyes. Even within the past couple of months Liam had been involved with people as young as eighteen or nineteen. He had the right kind of confidence that made younger, less experienced boys drop to their knees but sixteen? No, never would he have imagined he'd go for someone as young as that, even with how unfairly attractive the boy was.

Harry had found out, of course, and he really wasn't happy about it. When he had returned, while Louis had just laughed, Harry shook his head and told him how stupid he was. While that was quite a rude insult by Harry's standards, he didn't give him that much flack about it apart from that. Harry had caught him every so often with a smirk on his face whenever he'd see Yaser from across the office when the other man isn't looking. He almost never realizes he's doing it, but Harry is quick to snap his fingers and bring Liam back down to reality.

"Yaser's going to think you're checking him out the way you keep staring at him like that," Harry said about two weeks after the party. "It's starting to get really creepy, Liam." 

Liam rolled his eyes. "You're being over dramatic," he said. "I doubt he would ever notice he was being hit on. If he hasn't even noticed that his own son is obviously gay, I think I'm safe." Harry mumbled something under his breath that Liam didn't catch, but he figured that might be for the best anyway.

Liam did take to words to heart, however, but not because he was afraid of Yaser getting the wrong idea. On more than one occassion when Liam found himself looking over at the older man, he'd see parts of Zayn in him. It was just little things like his eyes or his nose, but the fact that Liam was even able to spot those things after one night scared him. By the third or fourth week, Zayn was almost a distant memory. Almost. Liam had his moments where his mind would flash back to that night when he saw the boy's father still, but apart from that, Liam had moved on to bigger and better things. 

He continued to frequent the gay club scene on the weekends where he didn't have to worry about the stresses of work or images of golden-eyed boys that didn't seem to leave him alone. Each night he was able to lose himself with another new boy and really, it's everything Liam wanted in life. He loves a good game of cat and mouse with the boy of the hour from across the dance floor. The fact that all of these boys had either blue or green eyes and lighter colored hair was a mere coincidence. 

Things were all good until one afternoon in the middle of February. Harry hadn't snapped him awake from a daydream that had anything to do with Zayn for almost two weeks and for that, Liam was grateful. Liam was currently going over some paperwork that Harry had handed him earlier that day that 'needed his attention' when his secretary, Danielle, rung his office phone. "Yes, love?" he answered in a sing-song tone.

"Sir, you have a vistor here for you?" she said, sounding unsure of herself. Liam wasn't sure who it could be any more than she did. He didn't have any meetings or appointments scheduled for the rest of the day and there isn't anyone who would usually be led right in. "He says his name is Zayn?" she added.

Liam's eyebrows rose comically and told her to let him in. He had no idea what Zayn could possibly be thinking by coming here. Talking together where no one could see them at the party was one thing, but this wasn't like the party. No one was drunk and anyone could witness a young boy, Yaser Malik's fucking _son_ , entering his office alone and in every scenario he could think of, it seemed weird. A few seconds later, his door was opened and Danielle was leading Zayn inside. She still looked confused since Liam was usually rather strict with who he allowed in his office without an appointment, but he waved her off quickly. As soon as the door shut behind her, Liam set his hands down on the desk and stared across the room at Zayn. It had only been over a month since he last saw him, but he looked even better than he remembered. Still, the question remained on _why the fuck_ he was even here in the first place. "What are you doing here?" 

Zayn grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders casually. "My dad asked me to bring him something he had forgotten at home," he replied. "It's over a twenty minute drive from our house to here, so I figured I'd make the trip worthwhile by dropping in to seeing what you were doing." 

The younger boy sounded so casual that it was almost annoying. The problem with younger boys, by which he means usually eighteen through twenty year olds, is that they are the ones that are most likely to get attached and misconstrue something casual for an invitation to something more. So while Liam enjoys the company of younger men in his bed every so often, he always does so with caution. "That was rather cheeky of you," he said as his eyes locked with Zayn's. The boy's brow arched slightly as if he was challenging Liam to continue. "Look, New Years was great, babe, but I'm kind of a one off kind of guy. I don't do repeat performances." 

Zayn chuckled and moved closer to the desk, closing the gap between them. "I'm not here for a repeat performance," he said. Liam's brows drew together in confusion before Zayn was able to continue. "Last time we were here, you fucked me. This time, I was just hoping to do something that you didn't give me a chance to do last time and that I couldn't help but think about after." Before Liam could question what he meant, Zayn was moving around to the other side of the desk and getting down to his knees in front of him. 

Liam's eyes went wide as he frantically tried to think of a way to tell Zayn that this couldn't happen again, even though his dick was very much interested in continuing. "Zayn," he said carefully. "I...I can't. You're incredibly attractive but you....you're sixteen and I can't in good nature do this, even if seeing you on your knees is probably the best thing I've seen all week." _Or all month and a half since I last saw you_ Liam thought to himself annoyingly. 

His words didn't seem to deter the younger boy at all. He chuckled softly and placed his hand on Liam's thigh which only made his dick ache for some kind of attention. "I turned seventeen a few weeks ago," he corrected. "Besides, age is just a number. I won't tell if you won't." Liam wanted so badly to argue, since even though Zayn was above the age of consent the age difference made it _very_ taboo for them to be involved sexually, but seeing Zayn look at him from beneath those ridiculous dark lashes, his libido was overpowering any of his cognitive ability to say no. Liam licked his lips before nodding his head, giving in to the temptation that was Zayn Malik. 

Zayn's eyes lit up when he saw that Liam was actually giving in to him. The boy's slender hands eagerly reached for the top of Liam's trousers and with quick, nimble fingers he got the belt buckle unclasped and the button and zipper done. Liam was surprised by how calm the boy appeared when at least internally, Liam's mind and body was going into overdrive. He lifted his hips so Zayn could roll his pants down over his prick, letting it spring free and lie flat against Liam's belly. The younger boy's fingers wrapped around Liam's prick and gave it a swift flick of his wrist, making Liam groan through his teeth. He had to be quiet for so many reasons, but it was difficult now that the boy had steadied the weight of his fully-erect cock with his hand, pulled his foreskin back slightly and was now sinking his mouth down his length. 

Liam had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from shouting at the sensation of Zayn moving up and down his cock. Liam had plenty of blowjobs in his years of sexual promiscuity, many of which from much more experienced mouths than Zayn's. Zayn moved down his cock easily, taking Liam more than half-way in, but you can tell there was still hesitance and hadn't quite gotten a rhythm down. Even though it was slightly sloppy, Zayn's mouth was still warm, wet, and willing and that made up for everything. Liam couldn't help himself and brought his hand down to cup the back of the boy's neck and running his fingers through the short hair at the nape of it. His eyes were transfixed on the way Zayn's soft, pink lips stretched over his prick and disappeared into the warm cavern. "Fuck," Liam muttered thickly. "So fucking good." Zayn's eyes lit up and Liam could feel the smirk form around his prick at the praise. 

Watching the boy's soft, pink lips stretch around his length, disappearing into the warm cavern, felt like the most erotic thing Liam had ever seen. It wasn't fair how fucking good he looked with his dick stretching his mouth and the way the boy kept looking up at him with those stupid black lashes. Just looking at how innocent yet sinful the boy looked made Liam imagine the most obscene things he wish he could do to the boy, including coating the boy's eyelashes with his cum. That thought made him want to groan loudly but was thankfully able to stifle the noise by biting into the palm of his own hand. 

Once the image was in his head, his brain refused to let it go. Liam licked his lips and stroked the back of Zayn's hair as the boy continued to slurp and lick at him. "Look at you," he said in amazement. "You have no idea how good you look like that, baby. Taking my dick all the way in your mouth. Bet you've never sucked one so big before, have you?" 

Zayn released Liam's prick from his mouth, the cool air of his office making him shiver from the contact. "No," the younger boy replied as he nuzzled Liam's exposed dick with his cheek. "Never. You're so big, Liam." 

Liam let out a quiet shudder and Zayn wasted no time in slipping Liam's prick back into his mouth and increased his ferver. Liam felt his orgasm building up inside of him and he couldn't decide on whether or not he wanted to watch the younger boy try and take it all in his mouth or coat his face in it. Both options were desirable and made a spike of arousal shoot up his spine so he had to act fast. He pulled himself out of Zayn's mouth, making the boy scowl and look up at him in confusion. "Open your mouth and shut your eyes," Liam demanded. 

Zayn looked hesitant, but nodded his head quickly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide so Liam could see his wide, pink tongue. Liam started to stroke his own cock quickly, his breathing coming out in short pants as he worked up to his orgasm. It took a few more strokes of his hand, but eventually, his orgasm hit him hard. Thick ropes of cum splashed against Zayn's face, some making it into his mouth and the others, their desired target, onto his eyelashes. Liam could see his face twitch with discomfort but surprisingly, he kept himself in place as Liam rode out his orgasm and coated his face. 

When Liam was done, he looked down and examined his work. Zayn had closed his mouth and licked away the cum that landed on and around his lips to the best of his ability. His eyes were still closed since there was cum dripping down his lashes and Liam reached forward and helped wipe it off. When Zayn was able to open his eyes, Liam had his fingers in front of him and Zayn took them into his mouth and licked them clean. For being so young, Zayn was so pliant to Liam's advanced sexual experience. Liam was sure if someone had suggested coming on his face when he was seventeen, he'd have told them they were crazy but Zayn took it all so well. He stood up after a few moments and looked around Liam's office. "Um," he said nervously as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "Do you have a tissue or something?" 

"Oh!" Liam said as he quickly pulled open the top drawer of his desk and took out a handful of tissues. "Let me," he said as he started to carefully remove his own cum from the rest of the boy's face. Zayn hummed softly as Liam worked and when he was done, he tossed the evidence into the bin beside his desk. "There we are. Good as new." 

Zayn grinned brightly and chuckled softly. "Thanks," he said. "I should probably go. See you around." He should have just let Zayn turn and walk out then, but for whatever reason, Liam reached for the boy's wrist at the least minute. He spun him around and before he could back down, he placed a firm kiss against the boy's lips. Zayn seemed surprised as he probably should be, and kissed back for the few moments that Liam allowed it to continue. When he pulled away, Zayn's eyes seemed brighter than before and he still had that grin on his face. "See you," he said again. 

As soon as Zayn had left, Liam let out a sigh and rubbed the palms of his hands over his face. It was very unlike him to allow himself to be with the same person twice. It almost always gave the other person the wrong idea and while Liam wasn't one to fall in love himself, that didn't mean he wanted going around breaking hearts either. Once made things easy and it really has never led him wrong. Now here he was, freshly blown and different emotions flying through him. So he let Zayn have a round two. Not that big of a deal. The boy wasn't seeking him out, necessarily. He just happened to be here and decided to stop in. Besides, they didn't technically have sex again. The boy blew him so it didn't really count as a second time, anyway. And sure, they kissed but that didn't have to mean anything. Liam was just thanking him. He groaned. That sounded stupid even in his own mind. 

Liam let out another sigh and as soon as it left his mouth, the door to his office reopened and revealed Harry, probably the person he wanted to see the least in this current situation, walking right towards him. As soon as the other man was standing right in front of his desk, he crossed his arms over his chest and his brows were pulled together in a scowl. "Who was that I just saw walking out from your office?" he questioned rhetorically. He waited a few seconds, and then continued. "Don't tell me that was a sixteen year old boy who just walked out, Liam. The same sixteen year old who I already warned you not to be involved with." 

"Okay," Liam said. "That wasn't a sixteen year old that just walked out of my office." Harry scoffed and his scowl deepened, making Liam want to chuckle. Harry just didn't do the angry look well. "He turned seventeen a few weeks back." 

Harry's mouth dropped and he put his hands on his hips. "You know what I mean!" he replied. "Not only was that a minor I just saw leaving your office, but it is also the son of someone who works just across the floor from you! What in the world were you thinking, Liam? I know you aren't stupid." 

Liam took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Look, it's not as if I pursued him myself," he retorted. "He was here visiting his father, he dropped in and when an attractive boy offers to blow you at your desk, no matter who he is I'm going to consider it. I'm only human. I know I should have been more firm, sent him on his way, but I didn't and there's nothing that can be done about it now. I can promise you, though, that it isn't going to happen again so can we please not do the whole lecture thing today, babe?" 

Harry looked as if he had an argument on the tip of his tongue, ready to tear into Liam for his decision, but after a few seconds, his body deflated and he let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine," he said. "I'll let this go but please don't continue to make it a habit to sleep with minors, especially those whose fathers work with you." Liam agreed and with one last judgmental look towards him, Harry left Liam alone with his Zayn-clouded thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I accidentally turned Liam into Brian Kinney a bit. Oops. Also, in case anyone got confused, Harry is Liam's personal assistant so he manages his calendar, arranges meetings, does some of his personal accounting, ect. Danielle is just his secretary so she takes his calls in the office, takes his messages, and does more "petty" jobs around the office. I hope that makes sense because I realize it could have been confusing. And in case people are wondering why there hasn't been any daddy kink yet even though that's what it's tagged as, trust me, it's coming. It might night happen until around chapter five but DON'T FRET. There will be smut in every chapter so hopefully it will make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to say this right now, I didn't proof read this and I wrote it over the course of more than a week so it's possible things don't flow well. I apologize in advance but I hope you enjoy anyway.

It was a Friday when things changed yet again. Liam was sitting patiently in the conference room with Harry typing away on his phone as they waited for the meeting to start. Diagonally across from him sat Yaser and even though it had been three weeks since his last encounter with his son, seeing him made him a bit uneasy. He could still spot the similarities between the man and his son and while before it made him feel a sense of pride knowing what he had done without Yaser's knowledge, now it made him uncomfortable. Harry seemed to notice this as well, but thankfully had chosen to not comment on it.

Finally, once everyone was seated, Simon, the C.E.O. began to call to meeting to order. Admittedly, Liam was only half-listening to what was being said. He hated when they had meetings on Fridays because all he could ever truly focus on was wanting to getting out and enjoying his weekend away from the office. He subconsciously caught himself checking his phone every five minutes but time continued to tick by ridiculously slow. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could catch Harry itching at his pocket where his phone was most likely buzzing with texts from Louis. Liam wanted to gag, or roll his eyes at how whipped his friend really was. 

_Just a weeks ago, Harry had stormed into his office with a huge grin on his face. Being that it was both Monday and before ten o'clock in the morning, he was surprised to see Harry with such enthusiasm. Liam was nursing a large cup of black coffee and looking at his friend with an raised brow. "Did you decide that coffee wasn't enough for you anymore and finally made the switch to crack?" Liam questioned sarcastically._

_Harry didn't even give Liam his usual roll of the eyes so Liam then knew something was really up. Harry smiled even brighter and said simply, "He said yes."_

_Liam stared at Harry for a few moments, trying to figure out if that was something he was just magically supposed to know the meaning to when it clicked into place. **Oh**. "Holy shit," Liam said as he stood up and crossed over to the other side of the desk. "You finally proposed to Louis?"_

_Harry went into the story of how he proposed to Louis and Liam did his duty as a best friend and nodded his head at the appropriate times and acted happy for the other man. Truly, he was happy for Harry. Louis was absolutely wonderful and Liam thought they were great together and complimented each other well. Still, he never understood why people put so much emphasis on being married. To Liam, it was a piece of paper that caused more problems than it could ever be worth, but if it meant something to Harry, he was going to behave and support his friend._

Liam was brought back to the present when he heard Simon mention his name. Liam sat up straight and tried to make it look as if he was paying attention to what the man was saying. "Last order of business," the man had said. "Liam Payne's personal assistant, Harry, is taking the entire summer to spend his honeymoon with his future spouse, so we will be looking for an intern to take his place temporarily during his absence." Liam already knew about Harry's plans to go on holiday with Louis after they wed. He had saved up almost two months of vacation time over the years, never taking a day off for illness or anything otherwise, and as a wedding gift, Liam offered to pay what would be a big part of Harry's salary for the time he didn't get paid. He had already discussed with Simon about the possibility about taking on an intern that could take Harry's place for next to nothing, so none of this was news to Liam. 

Just as things really seemed to be wrapping up, Liam heard someone clear their throat and start to speak. "I think I have the perfect candidate for the position," the voice of none other than Yaser Malik spoke to the room. "My son, Zayn, will be going into his last year of school before he goes off to university and I think he'd do wonderfully managing Mr. Payne's affairs. Plus, the experience on his applications wouldn't be too bad, either." 

Liam felt his stomach drop and his heart stop at the god awful suggestion. There was no way in hell he'd let himself spend his entire summer with the young boy. He just wouldn't do it. It wasn't because he would let himself have sex with Zayn again, but it just wouldn't be fair to the boy to have to be denied every day. At least, that's what Liam told himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't in charge of those decisions. Simon was and he was _thrilled_ with the idea. Liam wouldn't allow himself to look over at Harry to see his reaction to the situation. When asked on what he thought on the idea, Liam could hardly manage a head nod in the other's direction. As soon as the meeting was over, Liam exited the room as quickly as he could and shut the door behind him. _Fuck._

Just as expected, Harry warned Liam to be on his best behavior when Zayn started working for him, but he didn't waste an opportunity to tease him relentlessly which only caused to annoy Liam to no end. The couple of months leading up to Harry and Louis' wedding and therefore their departure for the summer did nothing but stress Liam out. He wasn't sure which was causing him to stress more, the fact that Zayn was going to be in close proximity for three long months or that it even bothered him in the first place. Just because he allowed Zayn to blow him after what was supposed to be a one-time deal just like any other didn't mean the boy was a weakness. He could easily deny him if the moment arose, that much he was certain. _Almost certain_.

The closer it got to the date that Zayn was meant to start, the more stressed he got. He tried pushing it from his mind by increasing his sexual conquests from just the weekend to a couple of times throughout the week as well. If he was completely sexed out, Liam wouldn't have to worry about slipping again because of the boy conveniently being in his office. It seemed to be working already since it kept his mind off of his shitty situation ahead of him. The day of, he came into work early so he could at least have some time to prepare himself but when he walked into his office, Yaser was leaning against his desk with Zayn standing with his hands in his pockets at his side. Liam took a deep breath and put on his best fake smile as he approached the two men. "Good morning, Yaser," he greeted with a handshake before turning to the younger boy who had a sly grin on his face. 

"Liam," Yaser said as he released Liam's hand. "You remember my son, Zayn?" 

_All too well_ he thought to himself annoyingly. Zayn seemed to know exactly what Liam was thinking because his grin turned into a full-out smirk that Liam wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. Maybe he could save that for later. "Of course," he said. "We met at the New Years party." Liam shook Zayn's hand because it was expected of him and tried his best to keep a cool and collective face. He figured that even if he may of fooled Yaser, Zayn would still know of his struggle. 

"It's a pleasure to be able to work for you this summer, Mr. Payne," Zayn said, looking Liam straight in the eyes which made the older man extremely uncomfortable. Yaser patted his son on the shoulder which, thankfully, broke his gaze and Liam was able to shake himself out of it. Unfortunately, though, Yaser excused himself right after and the click of his door seemed to echo at his departure. It was just he and Zayn in his office, alone, and even though Liam should very well have the upper hand because of not only his age but his own preparation for this situation, but the heavy gaze of Zayn's golden eyes still stopped his thought process. "Speaking of pleasure," the boy said with a taunting smirk on his face as he stepped forward and placed his hand to the collar of Liam's suit. 

Liam was so tempted to just lean into the sexual energy Zayn was giving out, but he was just able to break himself of it. He couldn't do this. No one, especially a seventeen year old one night, _two nights_ his brain corrected, stand was worth the risk of losing his job and his reputation. "No," he said, gently pushing Zayn back. "It's not going to be like this. You're here for work and work only. You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your father's insistence that you take this internship spot. I'm your boss. Whatever may have happened before this can't ever happen again and from now on, I am your superior and that only. Is that understood?" 

The smirk didn't disappear from Zayn's face which only served to annoy Liam more, but he nodded his head and apologized to him. "I'm sorry, sir," he said. "Is there anything I could do for you right away then? Some coffee? Tea?" Liam sent the boy off with Danielle so she could show him around the office and fill him in on what was expected of him during his time here. Liam felt a little bad for pawning the kid onto her since that definitely wasn't her job but he couldn't find it in himself to care that much. He needed a break and an escape for at least a little while. 

For the first week or so, things were good. Zayn had taken it upon himself to learn Liam's schedule frontwards and backwards and did everything he was supposed to do beyond Liam's expectations. He seemed to push those sexual advances aside and apart from them occasionally catching each other's eyes for a little longer than necessary, things were good. When Liam went out that first weekend, he used that pent up tension he had felt all week on boy after boy, pushing them against the edge of the bar and licking into their mouth, listening to each boy moan and making their knees shake. Liam felt good and sated when he walked into the office that Monday morning. Zayn was already there with a cup of his usual morning coffee, _tea in the afternoon_ , and thanked him. As the boy started to walk towards the door, Liam couldn't help but notice that the boy's pants seemed tighter than usual and that only seemed to be emphasized whenever his legs would move. Liam bit down on his lower lip and watched the boy saunter out of his office. 

The same thing happened the next day. Zayn's pants seemed like they were even tighter than the day before but this time, so was his shirt. His button-up was pressed tight against his frame and he could see the peaks of his nipples against the fabric. Liam was certain no one else would notice unless they looked for it, but Liam was _definitely_ looking for it. He bit down on his lower lip as he tried to pry his eyes away. As soon as he did, he noticed Zayn was looking at him with that obnoxious smirk on his face. He was caught, but Liam cleared his throat and sent Zayn on some stupid mission in the copier room. He could hear Zayn chuckling as he exited the room, and Liam wanted to slap himself. 

It was that third day, a Wednesday, that he snapped. Zayn came in that morning with another pair of tight trousers and button-down but there was something _very_ different that caught his attention that morning. Beneath the tight fabric of his shirt, Liam could see the outline of what appeared to be fucking _barbells_ sticking up against the fabric. As the boy approached him with his morning coffee, Liam reached out without even thinking and touched the small nub over the fabric. Zayn gasped softly as Liam ran his finger over it. "Did you get your fucking nipples pierced?" Liam questioned as he finally looked up at the younger boy who was staring right at him. 

"Yeah," he said with a grin stretched across his face. "My cousin did it last night. Hurt like a bitch but I figured this would get your attention." 

Liam hummed, trying his best to sound disinterested as he forced himself to remove his fingers from the boy's nipple. He wanted so bad to just rip off the boy's shirt to examine them for himself, see how they felt beneath his fingers but he had to wait. He already threw whatever ambition to keep away from Zayn 100 kilometers back but it wasn't the right time. He sent the boy off on a task and his face twisted in disbelief that after Liam's obvious peak in interest, he was being dismissed. Liam smirked to himself in anticipation for what was to come later. 

He was able to hold himself off until the end of the day by some miracle of God. Zayn was upping his game the entire day, making sure to brush against Liam at every opportunity and made sure he always had an extra button undone whenever they were alone. It wasn't until he knew most, if not all, of the people on the floor were gone that he let himself strike. Zayn came in, as he did every night, to check to see if he could leave and Liam didn't miss the way his eyes were begging for his affection. "Can I go now, sir?" the boy questioned as he sucked in his lower lip at one last try to seduce Liam for the day. 

The older man shook his head which caused Zayn's eyes to widen in surprise. "No," Liam said. "I have one last thing for you to do tonight before you are allowed to go." Liam could see the way Zayn's eyes glossed over in anticipation and really, he had no idea how he was planning on trying to avoid his advances all summer. He didn't have it in him to turn this boy down when he looked at him that way. Zayn approached him, his eyes never leaving Liam's and as soon as he was standing beside the older man's desk, Liam stood up and closed the space between them. "You are without a doubt the most infuriating person I have ever met," he started. "You refuse to accept that I should want nothing to do with you and how bloody insane it is that I've even let this cross my mind once. You do wild things like get your _nipples_ pierced just to get my attention and for whatever reason, you're going to get it." 

Zayn's face lit up like the fucking sun and it kind of made Liam feel a twist of _something_ in his stomach that he couldn't quite place, but he wasn't going to let himself dwell on it. He stepped forward just a step more so their chests were flushed together, making Zayn's breath catch in his throat. The older man chuckled and threw his last bit of inhibition out out the window and let their lips crash together. Zayn responded almost immediately once his brain was able to process that whatever stupid games he was playing before, Liam was actually falling for it. Liam dominated the kiss and Zayn eagerly let him, his hands fisting the fabric of Liam's dress shirt. The older man let out a rumble from the back of his throat as he took a step back from Zayn. The boy looked confused but realized Liam was just ridding himself of his clothes. As he moved to do the same, Liam stopped him and shook his head. "Wait," he commanded. Liam quickly removed his clothes, not really caring that he'd have to send them out for dry-cleaning after this. Once he was completely exposed, Liam sat down on his chair and looked up at Zayn with a smirk. "Strip for me," he said. Zayn looked as if he was going to protest which only motivated Liam further. "Nice and slow. You've been teasing me the past two weeks so I deserve this."

The younger boy seemed nervous, and murmured, "I can't really dance." 

Liam wrapped his hand around the boy's wrist and stroked it with his thumb. "Do whatever feels comfortable," he said. "Do it for me, baby." 

Eventually, Zayn nodded his head and started to move his hips in small little circles. It was definitely awkward but Liam could hardly care. As Zayn started to remove his clothes, all that mattered was the smooth expanse of his mocha colored skin. Somehow he managed to keep his hands to himself as more and more of his clothes disappeared from his body. His small nipples were erect from the cool metal in them and Liam finally allowed himself to reach out when the boy was completely nude. Zayn hissed at the contact which only caused Liam to chuckle. "Still sore?" he questioned. Zayn nodded his head and moved his thighs over Liam's lap and the older man's hands moved to his hips. "Look at you," Liam continued. "You've been so eager for me all week. Eager for my me to fuck that tight ass of yours." Zayn let out a shaky breath against Liam's ear as he put more of his weight onto the man's lap, his cock trapped between Zayn's crack. Liam moaned and nipped at the skin of his neck. "Come on, baby," he said as he pushed his hips up. "Tell me. Beg for it like you've been all week." 

Liam continued to assault the boy's neck. "Liam," he managed to get out. "Liam, please fuck me. I've been trying all week and I want it so bad." 

The older man hummed and stopped the movement of his hips. "Fine," Liam said. "I'll fuck you, but you're going to need to prep yourself since by me giving you this, I'm putting my job, my reputation and everything I've worked for in life in jeopardy." Liam rolled the chair closer to his desk and ripped open the drawer where his lube, as well as his condoms, were hidden. He placed it in Zayn's hand and picked him up carefully and set him on top of his desk. "Do it right here so I can see." 

Liam ripped open the foil packet and rolled it down to the base of his hard cock and started to stroke himself, his eyes stuck on the young boy. Zayn hesitated, but eventually he popped open the lube's top and coated his fingers. He brought his hand down between his legs and gently pushed the first finger inside in himself, gasping softly at the intrusion of his own finger. He moved slowly, but eventually he managed to push the first digit all of the way inside. Zayn was opening himself up much slower than Liam would have, but the older man still enjoyed watching his fingers move in and out of him. Liam's cock was practically throbbing under his touch as he watched, and while he was anxious and eager to get inside of the boy, he knew it was going to be worth the wait. 

Once he was carefully stretched out, Liam told him to lube up his cock and straddle his waist. Liam steadied him as the boy crawled back onto his lap, his legs hanging off the sides of the chair. He lowered him onto Liam's swollen cock and Zayn's breath caught in his throat. Zayn was just as tight as he remembered from New Years, even if his brain was slightly hazy from the alcohol at the time. His hole was resisting him, but Zayn was staying calm and breathing evenly until he was completely seated on Liam. "Fuck," both of them breathed out, their breathes mingling in the small gap between their lips. Liam allowed Zayn to get used to his girth even if all Liam wanted to do was grip his hips and fuck up into him. As soon as his breathing calmed and the boy's grip on his shoulders lessened, Liam pressed his lips to Zayn's ear and said, "Fuck yourself on it. Show me you want it."

Zayn moaned and threw his head back at the sound of Liam's words into his ear and nodded his head quickly and with shaky legs, started to lift himself up off of Liam's prick. Liam used as much resistance as he could not to thrust back into the heat, and it was _so_ worth it when Zayn forced himself back down onto him. Both of them moaned into the heavy air and Liam's fingers dug deeper into Zayn's warm skin. "Fuck, you're so tight, baby," he gritted out through his teeth. "Hugging my dick so nice. Have you taken a dick since that night? I bet you haven't." While Liam would like to tell himself otherwise, he really hoped that Zayn hadn't been with anyone else since New Years. He himself has slept with numerous men between then and now, but he liked the thought of him being the only one ever in the young boy. It was selfish, maybe, but that didn't stop his stubborn mind. 

"No," Zayn breathed. "I-I haven't. I...I sucked a boy at a party...but I haven't..." He didn't finish his sentence. Liam smirked, but inside, he was a bit irritated that Zayn had done anything with someone else. He hated that it even phased him, but wouldn't let himself think about it now. Not when he was deep inside of the boy who wouldn't seem to leave his thoughts alone. He was going to enjoy this as long as he could, especially since he already knew there was no way he could make it the rest of the summer without doing this again. Harry would be disappointed, sure, but it's not like he was going to pursue this afterward. 

Zayn made a high keening noise and started to chant Liam's name like a fucking mantra which brought Liam right back to that moment. Zayn's eyes were shut and his fingers gripped tightly into Liam's shoulders as he fucked himself down onto his dick. He looked so good and Liam could tell he was close and he so badly wanted to see the boy coming undone. "You're doing so well," he said, pressing a kiss to the side of the boy's head. "I bet you're close, aren't you, baby? Gonna come just from my cock? Show me how much you enjoyed this. Come for me, Zayn." 

Zayn whined before biting down on his lower lip and increasing the speed of his movement. Liam was close as well, wanting _so bad_ just to spill his release into the boy's tight, _tight_ hole, but he wanted to see Zayn come undone first. He felt it happening before it actually did. Zayn tightened around him and his body convulsed, then he was shooting rope after rope of hot cum. It covered both of their torsos and the sight and feeling of the boy's orgasm was enough to set Liam off. It felt like he was coming forever, pumping himself into Zayn until he couldn't anymore. Zayn's body sagged against Liam's when they were both finished and Liam could feel the boy's legs quiver from exertion. His breath was coming out in short pants and Liam allowed him to rest his forehead on the crook of his neck to catch his breath. It was a little more intimate than Liam was usually comfortable with, but he figured it was okay.

When Zayn's breathing evened out, he got up on his own and carefully stretched out his muscles. Liam kept his eyes on him even as he cleaned himself up then reached down to start gathering up his clothes. Liam blinked to clear his head before he stood up and took off the condom, tossed it in the bin, wiped Zayn's cum from his chest and began to gather his own clothes. The silence was surprisingly peaceful and not uneasy. They dressed side-by-side and as soon as they were sorted out, Zayn turned to Liam and kissed the man's cheek, smirking at him. "Thank you," he said with a chuckle. " _Sir_. See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second time in one of my fics that I've given Zayn nipple piercings in one of my fics. I'm sorry, I just very much enjoy the idea of Zayn with his lil nips pierced and Liam nugging on them with his teeth. Oops.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam and Zayn continued hooking up behind the closed doors of his office. It wasn't always sex, there wasn't enough time for them to be completely alone for that. They'd occasionally sneak a quick and messy blowjob in the copy room or a heated make out session in a broom cupboard. Of course, there was still sex on top of Liam's desk when they were certain everyone was gone, but it wasn't as frequent as Liam would like and he was sure Zayn was the same. Danielle was off on her lunch break so he and Zayn wasted no time taking advantage of being alone without the possibility of Danielle overhearing. Since it was still business hours, Zayn was down on his knees between Liam's legs under his desk and working his mouth over the man's hard prick.

Liam had his fingers in the boy's hair, lazily stroking the softness there. While Liam knew that Zayn was talented with his mouth right from the start, Zayn only seemed to be getting better. As time went on, he learned just how Liam liked to be sucked off and did whatever he could to do better each time. It was incredible, really. Liam never kept anyone around long enough to let them learn how he likes it, sometimes sitting through some pretty painful blowjobs that almost made him lose his hard-on. He was starting to see the benefit, even though he knew this had an expiration date on it. After the summer ended, Zayn's internship would end and so will this.

Knowing this made Liam's mind swim with a spectrum of emotions, many of which he chose to ignore. While he wasn't beating himself up about actually allowing Zayn to stick around for the time being, it still got to him that he felt like he almost didn't want it to end. Zayn was doing a great job keeping their sexual interactions and their business interactions separate so that no one could possibly know what was going on. Occasionally they would share a secret smile that both knew what they meant, but would promptly remove themselves from any present company and go at it.

It was a good fit, really. Easy to justify, especially when the sight of Zayn on his knees was so fucking pleasant. Liam let out a sigh of contentment and murmured how good the boy was doing which Zayn always seemed to take pride in. That was another reason he felt like he could justify continuing with Zayn. The boy was not only good with keeping those two parts of their, for lack of a better word, "relationship" separate, he was so fucking eager to please and do good for Liam. He thrived on comments and Liam was pretty convinced he even got off on it. He's been with some needy bottoms before, but they usually came off as annoying than sexy and that's the only word he could think of when Zayn got like that. Fucking _sexy_.

Liam's fingers drummed against the boy's scalp, scratching gently at it when suddenly there was a knock on his office door. Zayn's eyes went wide when someone from the other side called out; a voice none other than his father. "Liam?" Yaser called out. "You in there?"

Zayn was trying to pull off of Liam, but the older man was having none of that. His hand kept Zayn in place and while Zayn looked up at him with worried eyes, Liam knew he wouldn't argue. "Keep going," he whispered. "Don't stop or make a sound unless you want to have your father catch you sucking a grown man's cock." Zayn nodded his head and continued working on Liam, his pace much slower than before. 

"Yeah, yeah," Liam called out. "Come in, Yaser."

The door opened and in walked Yaser Malik with a polite, but still forced smile on his face. Liam could feel Zayn getting more tense in his movements but didn't stop. "I was wondering if I could have a word?" Yaser asked as he approached Liam's desk. Liam nodded his head and offered the man a seat at the other side of him. "I was just curious on how Zayn was doing as an intern? I catch him around here every so often, but never really get a chance to have a chat. I hope he isn't causing you any trouble."

Liam chuckled and let his fingers brush through Zayn's hair before bringing both of his hands on top of his desk. "He's been great," Liam said. "Does everything without a fuss, hard-working, eager to please..." Liam had to force himself not to smirk at the other man at the hidden meaning unbeknownst to Yaser. While those attributes were definitely how Liam would describe Zayn sexually, it wasn't like it also didn't apply to him as an intern as well.

"Good," Yaser said, seeming pleased with the review. "I'm glad it's working out. Where is he, anyway? Haven't seen him since I left the house this morning."

Liam could feel Zayn tense around him and Liam moved his hand down to pinch the boy's ear in warning. "I think he went to get lunch with my secretary, Danielle," he said, seemingly lost in thought. "Yes, I believe that's what he said. I'm sure he'll be back in twenty or so."

Thankfully, Yaser didn't stay to chat much more; he never did when it came to Liam. He stood up and thanked Liam and told him he'd go seek Zayn out later. As soon as the door was closed, Zayn pulled himself off from Liam and wiped his lips on the back of his hand. "That wasn't fair," he said with a pout. Liam chuckled because really, Zayn looked more adorable than threatening in that moment. "I'm being serious!" he exclaimed. "What if he had caught us?"

"Then it's a good thing you kept quiet, innit?" he replied which only caused the pout on Zayn's face to drop even more.

"Liam," he said. "Maybe we shouldn't...." In all honesty, Liam's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach hearing Zayn's words. _No_ he thought. He didn't want to stop. He was finally able to justify letting this happen to himself and now Zayn wanted to stop? _Absolutely not_. "I know I initiated it, but I guess I was just eager to, you know, do stuff that I never really thought getting caught could really happen. This was too close."

The younger boy bit down on his lower lip and looked like he was troubled with saying those words aloud. Liam could tell that Zayn didn't mean them; that if he could Zayn would continue with Liam until the older man made them stop. He knew this, but maybe fooling around in his office wasn't the brightest, even if the thrill was an experience of it's own. Liam licked his lips, trying to pick his next words wisely. "We don't have to stop," he said, and the worry in Zayn's eyes didn't lessen any. "But maybe you're right about this being too risky. You would be outed to your dad, but I could lose my job. None of which are good."

"Then what can we do?" Zayn asked cluelessly.

Liam took a deep breath. He was going to regret this, he knew he was, but the words came tumbling out of him before he could stop himself. "We can start going to mine? Like, after work every so often if we want to, you know." Zayn's eyes lit up and agreed eagerly and Liam wanted to groan. Unfortunately, he dug himself this hole and he should just try to enjoy it.

They started going around Liam's about two times a week. Usually, Zayn ended up there on Mondays and on Fridays since Monday was the first time they'd see each other in days, and Friday because it marked the end of the work week for the both of them and therefore they could have their freedom. It was much easier this way than trying to fool around secretly. They never had to keep quiet and Liam's favorite part about sex with Zayn is the fucking noises the boy makes. Zayn holds nothing back during their romps and never seems to be faking his enthusiasm. They get more creative as well. Instead of the hard surface of Liam's desk, they can fuck on his nice, comfortable queen-sized bed and could take the boy in every position he could think of.

Zayn is always willing to try new positions and is still just as eager to please Liam. It's great, really. That is, until things started to get more complicated. At first, Liam didn't even notice it happening. On Fridays since they had the time, Zayn would occasionally stay after sex and they would talk while they lay next to each other. Liam learned that Zayn was into comic books, something he himself enjoyed at the boy's age, and they occasionally would bicker over who was better, Iron Man or Batman or who was the best villain. Liam never cared who won the argument, but seeing Zayn get animated about something that meant a lot to him was kind of mesmerizing.

He discovered more than just the surface things of Zayn as well. They talked about Yaser's unfair expectations of him, being that he was the only boy. He was expected to take Yaser's place in the company when it was time for the man to retire and to raise a strong family like he and his mother had. Liam felt bad for the boy. He never had to deal with rejection from his family. His mother had, _apparently_ always known that Liam was gay and his father and sister's would support Liam with anything. He had an easy coming out, but he knew for Zayn it wouldn't be so simple.

Their bed talk eventually over the span of a couple of weeks turned into Zayn cooking dinner in Liam's kitchen and it suddenly became incredibly... _domestic_. It was one Friday in particular when Zayn was cooking for them after another round of great sex that it sunk in how deep Liam was letting himself get. Zayn was moving around his kitchen so easily like he _belonged_ and it scared him to no end. This wasn't supposed to happen and the more he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't even fucked anyone else in almost a month. No, this wouldn't do. Liam wasn't supposed to ever let himself have this kind of life. He gave up the idea of having a domestic life the day he realized he was gay. He had to fix this and fix it fast.

The night after, Liam found himself at one of his usual watering holes and scoped out for any hot boy that looked like he was going to be down for a good time. He sat at the bar and sipped his drink as his eyes scanned the buzzing crowd. "Where've you been, babe?" the bartender, Josh, who had been bartending there for a few years, asked. He was a good guy and apparently had been told his first day to stay clear of Liam since he only did one-nighters. Since then, they had become sort of like friends. They talked every time Liam came here, flirting playfully back and forth but they both knew that they each weren't what the other wanted so it was safe.

"Been busy," he lied. "With work and stuff. Haven't had to chance to enjoy myself in a good while so I figured I'd see if there was any good pickings here to relieve some of my stress. Know of anyone?" Liam smirked at the other man and Josh only rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, love," he said. "I'm a bit tied up in the moment. Besides, I'm pretty sure you've picked this place clean over the years."

Liam frowned. "Was that an age joke?"

Josh smirked and let out a chuckle which wasn't audible over the bass of the music. "Maybe," he admitted. "Maybe it's time to lower your standards, Liam. Maybe allow second performances."

Liam's nose crinkled in distaste. Even though he technically had been doing that for the past couple of months, he wasn't going to let Josh in on that. He'd never let it go. "Not a chance," he swore. "But if I do, I'll make sure to give you a ring." Liam finished the rest of his drink and tipped Josh a fifty before moving towards the dance floor. Just like always, the room smelled of fucking _man_ and it was almost overwhelming. The smell used to be intoxicating but now it didn't seem to have the same effect. He was probably just thinking too much about it. Eventually, however, some boy found his way over to Liam and started to dance against him. Liam didn't recognize him, so he saw no harm in dancing with him.

The boy swung his small hips back and forth and pushed his ass against Liam's crotch and the friction was enough to bring his dick to attention. He was half-hard when Liam started to take in the boy's features. He was cute and his body was definitely fit beneath his tight clothes. His hair was slightly shaggy and bleached blond. His eyes were piercing blue and as much as he tried not to think it, he was basically everything Zayn _wasn't_. Liam licked his lips and made sure to clear those thoughts from his head before asking the boy to join him back at his.

Liam wouldn't usually bring people back to his place, but he kind of wanted to erase the memory of Zayn being there. He didn't want to wake up and smell him on his sheets and he didn't want to walk into his kitchen for his morning brew and imagine him cooking breakfast for the two of them. This boy would help him do that. He pushed him into the kitchen counter and kissed him roughly and he made a desperate noise. It was a bit exaggerated, that much Liam was sure of, but he would take it. He brought them into his bedroom and fucked the boy hard into the mattress.

The next morning he, thankfully, woke up alone and as he looked around his room, it seemed that nothing was missing. On his dresser, he spotted a piece of paper with a phone number written across it. The sheets, thankfully, no longer smelled like Zayn and really, that's all that Liam wanted.

On Monday, Liam made up an excuse for why he couldn't see Zayn. He said he had to stay late to go over some paperwork with another one of the partners. It was a lie, but Zayn seemed to accept it and left it at that. On that Friday, Liam didn't say whether or not Zayn could come over and he didn't really take it into consideration that the boy would assume he was going to be there. He left work and headed straight for the bar. It was only six o'clock by the time he got there, but he instantly started asking Josh for a drink and started scoping out the early patrons that were there just to have a drink among friends before the real party began. There was a boy there, probably in his mid-twenties, that was eyeing Liam up from across the bar. He was good looking, so Liam picked up his drink and walked over to him.

Apparently, he was from out of town for business and this place had come up for the best place to get a drink that was gay friendly. These situations were perfect for Liam because he knew that there was no possibility of the other's feelings to get hurt by him not pursuing anything afterwards. After some sweet talking and a few drinks, he and the man whose name he really couldn't remember went back to his place, giggling up the stairs the whole way. It was eight o'clock the time he arrived back to his flat, and he saw something that he definitely didn't expect. Sitting outside of his door with his phone in his hands was Zayn, who looked up with Liam with hurt in his eyes. Liam's heart kind of stopped knowing that Zayn had stayed here for almost two hours waiting for him to come back. He felt guilty, even though he probably shouldn't since this is what he wanted. He wanted to be able to go around fucking whoever he pleased. He didn't want to have emotions and to leave someone hurting. He didn't ever want to see someone look the way Zayn did right now as the other boy leaned into him, giggling but confused on why they had stopped. "Liam?" Zayn finally said in disbelief. "What the fuck, man?"

"Who's this?" the other boy who's name kept slipping Liam's mind asked with a giggle. "This your boyfriend?"

" _No_ ," Liam confirmed. "Not a boyfriend. What are you doing here, Zayn?"

Zayn had stood up at his point with his hands in his front pocket and his hair a disheveled mess from running his fingers through it. "I always come here on Fridays," he reasoned. "You didn't say I couldn't otherwise so I showed up. I waited two bloody hours, Liam." The older man said nothing and simply shrugged his shoulders which only served to increase Zayn's anger. "I texted you but apparently you found something better to occupy your time with."

Liam winced slightly at Zayn's words that were dripping in hurt and anger. He didn't blame him, not really, but it's not like Liam planned him to be sitting outside of his door like this. He wanted to say something but he couldn't figure out the words but apparently, the boy who he _still_ couldn't remember the name of, spoke up for him. "Sorry, love," he said in a tone that kind of made Liam's skin crawl. "Looks like he's traded up. Why don't you run along?"

Zayn opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but shut it and shook his head. He walked pass the two of them without another word and Liam wanted so bad to reach out and tell him to stay. That _he_ was the one that Liam wanted to bring to bed but he couldn't do that. He wanted it this way and he could tell that Zayn wasn't going to forgive him quite that easily. He sighed and watched him disappear from sight and honestly, Liam kind of wish he could do the same.

Things changed after that night. Not only did the sex stop, but Zayn did his best to ignore Liam at all cost. He was still professional when it came to work. It was all 'yes sir' or 'Can I do something for you, Mr. Payne?'. Zayn wouldn't let Liam get him alone and refused any offer Liam made to talk with him. It was frustrating Liam to no end because he could not stop thinking about Zayn for the past two weeks since the incident. It was the beginning of August, just a month left of his internship and Liam was running out of time to do something about it. He still thought about Zayn pretty much all the time. It was weird making food in his kitchen because he knew he would never be able to make anything as good as the younger boy does. His bed has long since smelled like him and he was honestly starting to forget what it felt like to run his fingers through the boy's hair. Instead of angering Liam, it actually made him quite sad knowing that Zayn didn't want him. It was hard to admit, but the boy somehow managed to make a home inside of Liam's heart and it didn't look like he was going to be leaving any time soon.

It was that first Friday of August when Liam decided he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing Zayn so cold and distant towards him any more and wanted to see the boy smile again and have it light up an entire room. He wanted him to not look at him like he hated him anymore. He just wanted Zayn back. Zayn came in before he left, as he did every night and asked if he could leave. Liam asked him to sit and Zayn sighed, knowing where this was going. He looked as if he was about to protest, but Liam had walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, looking him right in the eyes. "Please just let me talk," Liam _pleaded_.

Zayn's shoulders sagged as he let out a deep breath. He didn't say anything, but he wasn't trying to stop Liam either so the man took that as a good sign. Liam took a deep breath of his own and let his hand gently brush down the side of Zayn's arm. "Zayn," he said softly and unsure. "Look, I'm really sorry for that night. I know sorry doesn't really justifying me being an asshole like that and ignoring you but I realized something when you were standing there in the kitchen the Friday before. We had like, become this domestic unit and it kind of scared the shit out of me. I never let myself be in those situations because I just don't do love. I can barely handle my own emotions, how am I supposed to handle someone else's? Especially because of your age. You were sixteen when we met and I'm fucking going to be thirty-three in just a few weeks." Liam shook his head and reached for Zayn's wrist and when he didn't pull away, he ran his thumb over the boy's pulse point and licked his lips. "I didn't think we would ever be more than just a one-night stand and then it became two, then three and then I felt like I was out of control of my own life. I didn't want this but now, after seeing you be so cold to me, I kind of just want it all back."

The younger boy didn't say anything at first which scared the shit out of Liam a little. He wasn't used to putting himself out like this. He felt his hands become sweaty and he was growing more nervous the more time Zayn spent not speaking. Eventually, though, Zayn took another deep breath and sighed again, which didn't give Liam any indication on what he was feeling at this moment. "I knew you slept with other people since we met," he started. "And you know, that was fine but seeing it like that was just...I don't know. I felt hurt and a little betrayed, although maybe I don't deserve to feel that way. You're not mine. I'm just some seventeen year old kid." Liam opened his mouth to argue, but Zayn but two fingers to his lips to silence him. "Liam, it's fine. It's the truth. I don't expect you to give up your ways, but I'm not sure I want to do this anymore if you aren't. This isn't an ultimatum, not really but that's just how I feel. I don't want to go to your place and smell someone else on your sheets. I can't do that to myself."

"Okay," Liam said quickly, the words escaping his mouth before his brain could even put together a more put together thought. He wasn't sure where this thing with Zayn would lead. Maybe it would lead nowhere, but in this moment, looking at this boy that somehow made himself a place in his life without him even noticing, he didn't have an answer for himself. He didn't know where this would go, but he knew that he was willing to try. Zayn's eyes lit up in that familiar way which made a smile stretch across Liam's lips. 

Zayn laced their fingers together, grinning ear to ear and repeated Liam's words back to him. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Not a lot of smut in this chapter which is really different from all of the others but oh well. Daddy kink will start next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Things between Liam and Zayn were much easier after Liam decided to stop fighting with himself. He had his moments where he caught himself thinking 'is this worth it?' or 'am I doing the right thing?' but then he would see the way Zayn's eyes would crinkle when he laughed or how good it felt to wake up and have him nuzzled against his chest and he realizes that despite everything, this was worth it. They never had in-depth conversations about their relationship or what they were, but they still both seemed to know what the other wanted. Liam wasn't going out and having sex with other men anymore and while he thought it would be difficult to cut that part of his life out, he would remember that Zayn was seventeen and had a sex drive that exceeded his own, if that was even possible.

Once they had their first talk in Liam’s office, Zayn started coming around Liam's flat more often. He started lying to his parents by saying he was at a friend's for the weekend but would really be holed up with Liam for almost three days. Whatever their relationship was grew and continued past the summer and into the school year for Zayn. It was much easier now that they no longer had to pretend that nothing was going on between them and always having to look over their shoulders. Unfortunately, though, the end of Zayn's internship also meant the return of Harry. He caught on almost right away since Liam was completely incapable to lying to his friend. One look at Liam's face and Harry could tell that something had occurred in his absence. After some questioning, Liam cracked and told Harry what had happened. 

_"What did I tell you before I left, Liam?" he had scolded. "What could you have possibly been thinking? What if you had been caught? What if Zayn had told the authorities and you got arrested for sex with a minor?"_

_Liam had crossed his arms over his chest in defense and let out an annoyed huff. "You act as if I didn't think of these things myself," he replied. "I know that this was risky, Harry. I know what could have happened but what matters is that it didn't and I'm actually happy with someone. Isn't that what you always say you want for me?"_

_It was a dirty trick, sure, but Harry's chest deflated as he let out a sign and shook his head. "Liam," he said softly. "I just worry for you. I'm sure Zayn is lovely, even if you're still an idiot or pursing him, I'm glad you're happy, babes."_ After that, Harry didn't bother Liam about the subject. Liam could catch him giving him a knowing smile whenever he'd be texting with Zayn and every so often, he'd ask how Zayn was doing or if his studies are going well. 

Eventually, Harry asked to meet Zayn. Liam turned him down, trying to argue that technically, Harry had already met Zayn before. Harry didn’t drop the subject. He brought the subject up at least every other day, hoping to wear Liam down. It’s not like he thought Harry was going to do anything terrible towards Zayn, but this _thing_ they had was still new and he didn’t trust Harry not to spill some things about his past he’d rather forget about. Add that he’d be teamed up with Louis so they’d truly be an unstoppable embarrassment-filled force. 

It was Friday night and Zayn was bent over the side of the couch with his legs spread wide. Liam was rocking his hips into the boy at a bruising force. His fingers was digging into the boy’s hips and Zayn was not holding back with the noises. He was chanting Liam’s name over and over again like a mantra, occasionally slipping in some ‘fucks’ or ‘shits’. He was so focused on the perfect being that was Zayn that he didn’t hear his front door unlock and open. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of Louis dramatically making his presence known until he realized they weren’t alone. “Oh for god sake, Liam! My eyes!” 

Liam jumped back, pulling out of Zayn a little too quickly and reached for his pants discarded on the floor to hide the obvious evidence of what was just occurring. He looked over and Zayn was hiding behind the couch, trying to pull up his pants that luckily were just bunched around his ankles. Liam looked over at the entry way and glared hard at Louis and Harry, both of whom had very amused smirks on their faces. “Harry, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

“You refused to let me meet young Zayn here like a _true_ friend so I decided to take matters into my own hands,” Harry said, placing a large paper bag on the counter of his kitchen. 

“By breaking into my flat?” Liam questioned, still annoyed which only seemed to fuel Harry’s amusement. 

“I have a key,” he argued. 

Liam scoffed. “I gave you that for emergencies only,” Liam said. “Like if I went out of town or was in the hospital and needed you to check the mail, water the plants, feed the dog!—“ 

“You don’t have a dog, Liam,” Harry corrected. 

Liam let out a heavy sigh. “You know what I mean. You can’t just waltz in here unannounced.” 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “Stop being such a sour puss, Li,” he said. “I just wanted a chance to meet him and you were being stubborn so this is your fault, really.” Louis chuckled at his husband which seemed to make Harry beam as he strode across the apartment and offered his hand to Zayn, completely ignoring that technically, Liam was still standing naked. “Hello, Zayn,” he said as Zayn tentatively took his hand. Thankfully, Zayn had his pants situated but his shirt was still discarded across the room. “As I’m sure you know, I’m Harry Tomlinson and it’s very nice to meet you.” 

Zayn looked over at Liam before he shook Harry’s hand. “Uh, yeah,” he said, his voice unsure. “We met at the New Year’s part and I’ve heard quite a bit about you from Liam, yeah.” 

Harry seemed pleased that Liam had talked about him. Thankfully, both Zayn and Liam were allowed to get full dressed not long after that while Harry began preparation for dinner. Liam apologized over and over in the privacy of his bedroom about the intrusion, but Zayn brushed him off. “I don’t mind, Liam. Harry and Louis are your friends and they already know about us so it’ll be nice not feeling like we have to hide anything.” 

That night went much smoother than the intruding beginning. Zayn helped Harry prepare dinner while Louis was banished from touching anything apart from pouring the wine. Harry seemed to really get on with Zayn which was a nice relief and it was nice seeing Zayn so relaxed and laughing. Liam still had his reservations about what their relationship should be called, but he was slowly running out of things to feel worried about. Zayn got on well with his friends and seem to fit in seamlessly in Liam’s life and he was surprised how _not bothered_ he was by the whole thing. 

Things continued to going smoothly until around February. It had been six months since they first had their talk and Zayn was now eighteen. They still kept their relationship private from pretty much everyone apart from Harry and Louis, but now their age was no longer an issue, at least in the eyes of the law. It was a Friday and Zayn was set to arrive at Liam's flat around seven in the evening like he did every week, but as the time rolled around, he hadn't shown. Liam sat on his couch and checked his watch every two minutes for almost an hour. He was really starting to worry since Zayn hadn't answered the two texts he had sent since then but right as Liam was about to hit the 'call' button, his front door opened and in walked Zayn. Liam's shoulders sagged in relief but before he could even ask why the boy had been late, Liam took in the look on his face. 

Zayn's eyes were rimmed red with recent tears and looked absolutely miserable. When he got closer to him, he even saw that his face was swollen slightly and a bruise seemed to be forming on his cheek. Liam tried taking inventory of the rest of his body to make sure he wasn't bleeding or had any serious injuries, but the only part that seemed disturbed was the boy's face. "Zayn," he said hesitantly. "What's wrong? What happened?" Zayn sniffed and shook his head. Liam wasn't going to have that so he led the younger boy to the couch and took both of his hands in his own and tried his best to comfort him. "Zayn, come on. I'm not going to let this drop. What happened?" 

There was a drag of silence, but eventually, Zayn let out a small sniffle and sighed. "It's my dad," he said with a hoarse voice. It sounded like he had been yelling for ages and Liam could only image what could have happened to make it that way. "My oldest sister has a boyfriend that she wants to bring home soon to meet the family. My dad is excited, of course, and decided to turn the conversation to me." Zayn licked his lips nervously and took another deep breath before he continued. "He asked me why I've never brought a girl around yet. He apparently assumed that's where I really go every weekend, you know, to go sneak around with a girl which is why he never said anything." 

Liam knew where this was probably going. His heart dropped in his chest as he pieced everything together. The red eyes, the swollen face, and Zayn's current emotional state. Liam gave Zayn's hands a squeeze for support and the boy instantly squeezed back. "I told my dad I was gay and he _flipped,_ " Zayn finally said the words Liam was dreading. "He told me 'no son of mine is going to be a fag'." 

The word fag made vile want to rise up in Liam's throat. He hated that word and could only imagine what kind of words Yaser had said over the years about him or Harry since neither of their sexualities were a secret around the office. That didn't matter now. Liam could care less if some ignorant bastard said some rude words about him. He could handle that easily. This was all about Zayn and what he was going through. "Apparently he thinks it's fine when other people _decide_ to be gay, but not his son. He expects me to follow in his footsteps, get married and raise a "strong" family unit and be a fucking clone of him. I told him _fuck that_ and he gave me an ultimatum. Either chose to not be gay or leave, so I left." 

"Shit," Liam breathed out. Yaser actually kicked Zayn out of his house. Zayn was eighteen now so legally he didn't have to take care of Zayn anymore but Liam couldn't imagine any father actually disowning their own child like that, especially someone as wonderful as Zayn. "Zayn, I'm so sorry. I don't even know where to begin on how to make you feel better." 

"I don't know how you can, Liam," he said softly as he shifted a bit on the couch. "He may be an asshole but he was my dad. We used to do everything together and knowing he doesn't even want me as a son anymore....I don't know how I can swallow that." Fat tears were starting to fall down Zayn’s face and Liam wasted no time pulling him in for a fierce huge. Zayn’s tears really start as soon as Liam’s arms are wrapped around him. This really hit him hard. Liam knew that coming out to his dad was a fear he had for a while now, but even though Zayn knew it was more than just a probability, he wasn’t fully ready to take the blow of his father’s rejection. Liam wish there was something he could do to help, something more than just a sympathetic ear. He wish he knew what he was going through. He wish he could tell the boy firmly that things will get better because he doesn’t know that. 

After a while, Zayn started to murmur against Liam’s soaked shoulder. He couldn’t catch what he was saying, but before he could ask, he heard one word clearly. “Daddy…” Zayn was whimpering. “Daddy, please.” Liam’s heart broke and rubbed Zayn back slowly. It was so hard to listen to Zayn like this. His boy was usually so strong and seeing him so broken was hard. He heard the younger boy murmur ‘Daddy’ again a few more times when it happened. 

Liam didn’t mean to let it out. It was a slip up, but Liam found himself desperate for anything to calm this boy down. “Shhh,” he said as he continued to rub circles on his back. “It’s going to be okay, Zayn. Daddy is here…. Dad—“ Once he realized what was said, Zayn stilled in his arms and the sounds of his tears stopped. 

He pulled away, his eyes wide and rimmed with unshed tears and looked at Liam. Liam had an apology on his tongue, ready to say he was sorry for what slipped out, that it was an accident, but Zayn was looking at him so intensely that it almost made Liam uncomfortable. Slowly, Zayn closed the distance between their lips. Before he pressed down fully, he murmured _“Daddy”_ once more then closed the final distance. Liam was confused. He referred to himself as ‘Daddy’ on accident, a small little slip that was supposed to mean _nothing_ and even though he thought Zayn would be mortified, he seems to be perceiving it well if his drastic change in mood is anything to go by. Zayn’s fingers were desperately clinging to the hair at the back of Liam’s neck and his kissed Liam like he was trying to become a part of him. 

Liam wrapped his arms securely around the younger boy and pulled in him his lap. He had never seen Zayn so needy before and truthfully, it scared him a bit. He wasn’t sure what was going on in the boy’s head and was dying to know, but the way Zayn clung to him made it hard to think of anything else. Plus, he couldn’t imagine turning down Zayn right now. He was already dealing with the rejection from his father, Liam wasn’t going to do anything to add to that. He just kept kissing him, letting Zayn suck him in more and more while leaving less and less space between their bodies. 

Eventually, they both needed to breath and Zayn allowed them to break apart enough to do so. His breath was so warm against his slicked lips that Liam couldn’t help but shiver. Their lips were still so close that even if he moved just slightly, they would be touching again. Liam’s eyes were open and trying to find a trace of uncertainty or of being uncomfortable. Zayn’s eyes were calculating and seemed to be scanning Liam’s face as well. The boy licked his lips and let out a shaky breath. “Daddy,” he whispered softly. There was a pause before Zayn’s voice came again. “Daddy, please.” 

Liam panicked slightly. The situation was not something he ever expected to be in, but his dick hardly seemed to mind. Liam was never shy with dirty talk in the bedroom, especially with Zayn. It flowed easily and Zayn always seemed to thrive on it. Even though he was supposed to be supporting Zayn through what happened between he and his father tonight, his dick was reacting very well to being called _Daddy_. It’s not something he’s really thought of before, but hearing Zayn so desperately calling him that makes his entire body react. He didn’t want to hesitate and allow his brain to think too much about it, however. He didn’t want Zayn to overthink and create a mess. He just had to go with it. He ran his hand down Zayn’s side and licked his dry lips. “What do you want Daddy to do?” he asked. “Tell m—tell _Daddy_ what you want, baby.” 

Zayn let out an almost violent shiver that went through his entire body. His fingers scratched against Liam’s scalp and clenched at the hair at the nape of his neck. Whatever this was, Zayn seemed to be getting into it just as much as Liam. Zayn’s breathing was shaky and he was pressing himself against Liam so their clothed erections were pressing against each other in terrific friction. “Fuck,” Zayn murmurs, his lips brushing just barely. “Li---I mean.” If he could fully see the boy’s face, he bet he’d be blushing from ear to ear. Zayn wasn’t afraid to be vocal in bed but the room was still heavy with the emotional turmoil from before and he was sure this new development was taking Zayn by surprise as much as it did Liam. _“Daddy_ ,” Zayn corrected himself. “Please fuck me. Let me have your cock inside me. I need it.” 

Liam pressed his lips to Zayn’s ear, his breath ghosting across the shell of it. Liam didn’t want to mess this up. Zayn’s body was trembling in his arms and his breathing was shaky and Liam hadn’t even touched him yet. This excited Zayn, this new thing they are discovering. He wants to give in to Zayn’s desires and give him everything he wants; to be everything he wants him to be. He pressed a wet kiss to his ears and with his voice thick with arousal, whispered, “Take your clothes off then I want you in the middle of the mattress. Now.” Liam was far from being self-conscious in the bedroom. He’s used to taking control of his partner and making them dizzy from pleasure and this is Zayn. The one person who he shares familiarity with but here Liam was, a bit nervous and trying to keep his voice in check. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Zayn replied and hurriedly removed all of his clothing and sprinted to the bedroom. Liam sat on the couch for a few moments, a but frazzled and trying to keep his composure. This wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t. He took a couple of deep breaths before joining Zayn in the bedroom. He was sitting up in the middle of the bed, his legs tucked neatly behind him and looked at Liam like he had all of the answers in the world. It was overwhelming, seeing all that emotion and trust there, but it no longer scared him. 

Liam moved to the edge of the bed so his legs were brushing against it and looked Zayn up and down. “What do you want, love?” he asked again. He wanted Zayn to help lead this thing; to push him in the right direction. He wanted to hear Zayn use those familiar dirty words that he’s becoming more and more comfortable with as time goes on, but with the extra neediness. He wants to hear him ask his Daddy to fulfill his desires. 

Zayn crawled closer to the edge of the bed and looked up at Liam. “Let me suck your cock,” he answered after wetting his dry lips. “Please let me suck it, Daddy.” 

Liam nodded his head and let Zayn get to work on releasing his hard cock from the constrictions of his trousers. The younger boy wasted no time on sinking his mouth down Liam, taking him in inch by inch. Zayn knew exactly what he was doing and was so fucking eager to show that to Liam. He was still worried about the boy’s well-being after what occurred to him just a couple hours before. They would have to talk about it, make sure that he was really okay, but for now, he was going to let Zayn take out whatever frustration or any other emotion he may be feeling on Liam. His fingers found their way to the back of Zayn’s head, gently guiding him up and down his shaft. Zayn seemed to enjoy the presence of Liam’s hand on the back of his head and Liam couldn’t help but smirk. “Such a good boy,” he praised. Zayn let out an almost startling moan and started breathing more heavily through his nose as he worked. Liam chuckled softly and stroked the hair on Zayn’s head with his fingers as he continued. “You’re doing such a good job, babe. So, so good. You like sucking your Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” 

He forced Zayn’s mouth off from his cock, as painfully difficult that was to do, so he could hear the answer. _“Yes,”_ he replied with a raspy voice. He pressed a kiss to Liam’s thigh and nuzzled his cheek against him. “So much. Want you to fill me everywhere. Need it.” 

Liam licked his lips and ordered Zayn to get the lube. “Open yourself up,” he said as the boy scrambled to get the lube from the night stand. “I want your legs spread wide so I can see everything. If you want it, you have to show me you deserve it.” 

Zayn did as he was told. He crawled back to the middle of the bed with his knees up and spread wide, giving Liam a perfect few of his puckered hole. Liam watched as Zayn coated his fingers with the lube and slipped finger after finger inside. Watching his fingers disappear with each movement of the boy’s fingers was mesmerizing. Zayn was being much rougher than he usually was, his movements much more sloppy but Liam didn’t question it. He was eager to get inside of Zayn. He thought about it all week and sporting a boner while the father of the person you’re sleeping with is sitting right across from you in a board meeting is not something would chose to experience. 

Zayn was now three fingers deep and whining quite desperately. His chest was moving up and down as he tried to control his breathing. He was going to get impatient soon, he always does is laced with extra need to be connected and to make Zayn feel safe and wanted. Liam reached for his wrist to stop his fingers from moving and slowly pulled them out from Zayn. Without a word or breaking eye contact, Liam grabs the lube from next to them and generously drizzles it into his hand and spreads it across his cock. Feeding off of Zayn’s anxious energy, Liam wastes no time with teasing and pushes himself into Zayn with just a bit of resistance. 

The both of them let out groans and Liam’s head rolled to the side as he was sliding into the familiar heat. It felt like it had been so long since he had been in this same position, Zayn ass hugging his dick tightly and was such a relief to be back. Zayn seemed to be just as grateful to have Liam deep inside him and was quick to beg for more. “Harder,” he gritted out. “Need harder.” 

“Ask nicely, love,” Liam said sternly. 

Zayn huffed out a breath before looking Liam straight in the eyes and pleading. “Fuck me harder, Daddy.” 

That was something Liam could listen to on repeat and not get sick of it. He brought his hips back and crashed is body back into Zayn’s. Their bodies rocked together, skin sliding against skin as Zayn started to grab anywhere on Liam he could find. Liam’s hold on Zayn’s hips would leave marks and he knew neither of them cared. Liam was sure that now more than ever Zayn wanted to feel like he belonged here with Liam. They still hadn’t defined themselves, hadn’t used the ‘b’ word to describe one another, but with every bruise left on his body, every scratch mark or bite mark, he won’t let Zayn forget that he is wanted. 

Zayn was a mess underneath him. His body was twisting and arching off the bed and the sounds coming from his mouth were loud, drawn out, and needy. Liam kept whispering his praise against the boy’s hot skin, telling him how good he was, that he was his. Zayn responded well and eventually was pleading with Liam to let him come. 

“Daddy,” he whined with his eyes shut. “I need to come so bad. Please fucking let me.” 

Liam was close to his own orgasm and felt it continue to build and build inside of him. He wasn’t in the mood to try and draw it out so his wrapped his hand firmly around Zayn’s neglected cock and started to stroke him roughly. The boy let out a shocked moan and as soon as he started babbling about coming, Liam slammed their lips together and sucked the moans from the boy’s lips. The kiss was messy, but Zayn reciprocated eagerly as Liam milked him dry. As Zayn let out one last shudder of ecstasy, Liam allowed his own orgasm to overtake him and spilled himself inside of Zayn’s oversensitive hole. 

After he is finished, Liam pulls out and he lies there next to Zayn, their lips just inches apart and their breaths mingling together. He starts to rub slow circles on the small of his back like he had been earlier and Zayn hums appreciatively. Now that his brain was cleared of the orgasmic haze, Liam realizes they still have to talk. “Zayn?” he asks. 

He sighs. “Yeah?” 

“How are you?” he asks a bit dumbly. 

Zayn shifts a bit in the bed so that he can see Liam properly. “I’m still hurt,” he starts with a small shrug of his shoulders. “I feel rejected and hurt and it’s because of my own flesh and blood. That’s the worst part.” Liam stays silent for a few moments, letting Zayn truly process his emotions before he speaks. “I’m just not sure what I’m going to do. I don’t really have anywhere to go. I guess I can stay with some friends but that can’t last forever.” 

Liam slowly rubs his hand up Zayn’s side. “You can live here.” 

Zayn’s head shot up in disbelief, and honestly, Liam can’t blame him. It really hadn’t been that long since Liam even began toying with the idea of them being more than just an office fling. He never imagined he’d be offering to share his space with someone else but here he was. “Liam, I can’t do that.” 

“And why not?” Liam questioned him, his brows drawing together in confusion. 

“Because!” Zayn chuckles. “I’m not going to take advantage of you like that. I don’t want it to come off like I’m using you for your money, or whatever.” 

Liam almost laughed. Actually, he does laugh. “Zayn,” he said. “I’ll never think you’re using me for money.” 

“Other people will,” Zayn grumbles. 

Liam squeezes Zayn’s side a bit which causes him to crack a smile and playfully smack Liam in the arm. “People are probably going to think a lot of things considering I’m practically an old man compared to you. They’re probably going to think worse things that me being your sugar _daddy.”_

The pun didn’t go unnoticed to Zayn and the boy smacked Liam again even harder. “Don’t you dare,” he warned. They both smile at each other before Zayn sighs in what Liam hoped was defeat. “Okay,” he eventually says. “As long as you promise that this won’t change anything between us and you start hating me.” Instead of promising, Liam kisses the boy and that seemed to be good enough for Zayn. 

Zayn moves in after that. It still scares Liam a bit, about how fast he’s letting this happen. He was becoming the domestic being that he swore he’d never be, but when he’d wake up and constantly smell Zayn on his sheets after he left for school, or coming home every night with Zayn in nothing but an apron cooking him dinner, or being able to fuck the boy’s beautiful, tight ass every single night as he groaned ‘Daddy’ into the mattress, he’d say it was pretty worth being opened minded. Maybe the domestic life wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been a long time since I've updated. I'm so sorry for that, but last semester took a lot out of me and I just couldn't find it in me to fit writing in. I'm here now, and hopefully I'll be able to start updating and writing fics more frequently!!


	6. Chapter 6

Domesticity doesn’t end up being the end of the world for Liam much to his surprise, and Harry and Louis’ as well. Harry likes to joke about his improved mood due to getting laid every night, and as much as Liam wants to tell him to fuck off, he isn’t exactly wrong. While there are many other benefits to having Zayn around all the time, he’d be lying if he said that the sex wasn’t one of the best ones. Since living together, their sex lives have expanded in variety and Zayn was always eager to take Liam in any way he could. He would come home from a long day at work and find Zayn on his front in the middle of the bed with a plug stretching his hole wide or be on his knees right in the front doorway to take Liam into his mouth before he could even get his shoes off. The ‘Daddy’ thing was also a constant in their household. They didn’t talk about it much after that first night. Liam tried to bring it up briefly. He nudged Zayn as they were lying side-by-side on the bed afterwards and said cautiously, _‘So, Daddy, huh?’ Zayn blushed and tried to cover his face with his arms, mumbling something that Liam couldn’t understand. Liam reached for his wrists and untangled his arms from around his head and made the boy look at him. ‘Hey,’ he said softly. ‘It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I like it, too.’_

This new added layer to their relationship was something that wasn’t something they practiced all the time. He always let Zayn set the pace on when and if he wanted it. It took a couple of weeks after the boy had moved in for the words to escape his lips again. It had been a stressful week for him with many of his university applications due and once they were all done and over with, Liam decided to treat him with an ass-worshipping session. _Liam’s tongue had been working Zayn’s hole open slowly for the past twenty minutes. Zayn was squirming against the sheets of the bed, gripping at them between his fingers. His breathing would hitch and he would let small whines that Liam was paying no attention to. He wanted to take Zayn apart so he could piece him back together again. Liam was pinning Zayn’s hips down as he tried to push his hips desperately back towards Liam’s face. The boy was so worked up and was panting obscenities as Liam’s tongue slide inside of him. He didn’t mean to say it, but when Liam’s tongue pressed flat against his hole in a long, wet stripe, Zayn cried out “Daddy!”_ After a little coaxing from Liam that it was okay that he used it, Zayn started to become less embarrassed about using the word. 

While the sex was great, Liam was surprised how much he thrived on having consistency in his life. While Zayn was incredibly good at keeping him on his toes to keep their relationship from becoming boring, it was nice being able to come home and know he was going to have dinner ready and a warm body to help melt the stress away. Zayn would do his homework stretched out in the living room floor with books scattered everywhere and Liam would go over any paperwork he had brought home for the night on the couch and they would enjoy being together in silence while doing their own thing. On the weekends, since he was newly eighteen, Zayn would go out with friends and stay out even later than Liam did these days and would come home with bright eyes and the smell of sugary alcoholic drinks on his lips. Liam would kiss him deeply until the sweet taste neutralized to a mix of Zayn and himself and the boy was a moaning mess. 

The first time they went out together shocked everyone. _While Liam still liked to frequent the gay scene after a long week for a drink or two while Zayn was out enjoying being eighteen with his friends, he rarely ever showed up without the company of Harry and Louis and always went home alone. People talked about how Liam was losing his touch, and what a surprise it was when he showed up with a boy already on his arm. Liam led Zayn up to the bar where Josh was already watching them with an amused expression. “Liam Payne,” he said with a smirk across his face. “Seems as if you’ve been keeping secrets from me, love.”_

Liam rolled his eyes, his hand staying place on Zayn’s hip. “Fuck off, Josh,” he replied. Liam could tell that Zayn was really anxious being on display like this and Liam tried his best to calm him. His thumb slipped under his shirt and gently brushed across Zayn’s warm skin. Zayn looked over at him and flashed a quick thankful grin before Liam looked back at Josh who was still observing them both. 

“So who is this cutie, Liam?” he asked. “Or are you going to keep being a dick and not do introductions.” 

Liam chuckled. “Zayn, this is Josh,” he said. “And Josh, this is Zayn. My…boyfriend.” 

It was one of the first times that Liam had said the word outside of the privacy of his own thoughts but seeing the way Zayn’s eyes lit up made him know that it was definitely worth it. Josh seemed more than amused, and offered his hand to Zayn. “Wow, hell must have just frozen over because never would I have imagined this day would come,” Josh said. “But looking at you, I can see how you could make even Liam Payne vow for monogamy. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Zayn.” 

Josh gave them a couple rounds of free drinks and he and Zayn seemed to get on quite well. It was nice being able to be open about his relationship with Zayn somewhere since even though people may be accepting of their sexuality, there was the issue with the noticeable age gap between them. That night, while many people gawked on, Liam hardly even noticed as they danced together, their hips bumping and grinding against each other. 

Zayn got his first university acceptance letter in early April, and many other came following after. Each time a letter would come, they would celebrate with happy kisses and enthusiastic sex until they both collapsed from exhaustion. Things were going perfect, until Liam came home one day from work to find Zayn with his legs folded so his forehead was resting on top of his knees and his fingers in his hair on the couch. Liam slipped out of his suit jacket and slid next to him. He placed his hand on Zayn’s shoulder and the boy didn’t move. “Zayn?” he coaxed. “What’s wrong?” When the boy didn’t answer, Liam knew he would have to take it a step further. “Tell Daddy what’s wrong, baby.” 

Zayn let out a shaky breath at the words, but didn’t move or remove his fingers from his hair. After a few seconds, he did finally speak. “I got a call from the university I want to go to,” he said. “I’ve been applying for scholarship after scholarship and calling all over the place to figure out how I’m going to pay for tuition, but they just called me and said I can’t get a scholarship because my dad makes too much money.” There was a pause before Zayn started again. “I tried to explain that I was no longer living with my dad, they apologized and said there was nothing they could do.” 

Liam wanted to laugh, because Zayn still didn’t quite wrap his head around that money isn’t an issue for him still but he could see just how distressed the boy was so he kept himself in check. “Zayn, baby,” he started. “You don’t need to worry. I can pay for your tuition. It’s not a problem.” 

“Liam,” he said, sitting up and looking the man in the eyes. “You know I can’t ask you to do that. I can’t keep taking your money. You’ve already done so much for me and you aren’t required to do anything more.” 

Liam pulled the boy into his lap which Zayn let happen with no resistance. He patted down Zayn’s messy hair and kissed the boy’s forehead. “I’m offering to do this,” he said. “It’s not taking my money. I’m a grown man, Zayn. You’re hardly taking advantage of me. You need to go to university and I can make that happen. Just accept it, please?” 

Zayn was silent for a few moments but eventually he nodded his head. “Fine,” he said. “But I’m paying you back.” 

Liam chuckled and shook his head. “You can pay me back in blowjobs,” he said with a smirk on his face. 

Zayn laughed and his entire body finally seemed to relax. “Sounds fair enough,” he said. “What is the conversion rate going for those again?” 

On the day of Zayn’s graduation, Liam was there to watch Zayn receive his diploma. While they were both sure that Zayn’s family wouldn’t be there, Liam kept to the back just in case. It was great seeing Zayn so happy from his accomplishments and he couldn’t wait to celebrate when they got back home that night. The problem with his graduation, however, is that it marked the countdown until Zayn left for uni. Thankfully Zayn was only going to school in Cambridge so the trip there was definitely doable, but Liam had been thinking about what would happen to their relationship when they were apart. 

This was Liam’s first real attempt in his adult life at monogamy and he was just starting to get the hang of that. While he was happy giving himself to Zayn and Zayn only, what would happen with all of those miles between them? What will happen when they no longer have the comfort of knowing that even during the busy days they could just come home and see the other? What happens if they don’t talk for a day or two? Surely Zayn will be busy making friends and doing homework and Liam will be busy as well, but what if they couldn’t get their schedules to cooperate? Worst of all, what if Zayn met somebody else while he was gone? Sure, Liam knew that Zayn cared about him a great deal but he was still so young. Liam just started to be alright with the idea of settling down in his thirties and Zayn was still a teenager. What if he wanted to explore the options of other men, or even women if that’s what he wanted? That’s what uni was supposed to be for; self-exploration. Who was he to stand in the way of Zayn getting that chance? 

These thoughts loomed over Liam for the months following Zayn’s graduation like a dark cloud and it was driving him crazy. He knew he was going to have to discuss it with Zayn eventually, but he was enjoying the blissful state of their relationship and didn’t want to put a damper on their remaining time together. It wasn’t until the night before Zayn was set to leave that Liam brought it up. Zayn had just finished blowing Liam from beneath the duvet and his hair was now all mussed up from Liam’s fingers tugging at the strands as the boy rested against his chest. It was a peaceful silence and he knew that they were just resting until they could have another go at it 

Liam worked up the courage somehow and licked his lips before he began to speak. “Zayn?” he said, causing a small hum of acknowledgement that vibrated across Liam’s chest from the other boy. “I think we need to talk about some things before you head off tomorrow.” 

The younger boy shot up from his resting spot against Liam’s bare chest and looked down at the other man with a panicked expression. Perhaps Liam could have started this talk a little better because he knew Zayn was expecting a horrible talk about breakups and distance being too hard which wasn’t Liam’s intentions at all. He reached for Zayn’s hand and kissed the top of it, hoping to ease some of the nerves. “Before I continue I should probably make sure you know we’re not breaking up,” Liam continued. “That’s not what this is about so relax, babe.” The words did seem to have a calming effect on Zayn and his body become much more relaxed as he looked down at Liam. “With that being said, you’re about to start a new chapter of your life…probably the most exciting new chapter you’ll ever have and I want you to be able to experience it to the fullest without having to worry about me.” 

“I thought this wasn’t a breakup,” Zayn said with a tense voice. 

“It’s not,” Liam assures, giving Zayn’s hand a squeeze. “But you’re going to meet so many new people while you’re in uni, Zayn, and you’re going to find a lot of them attractive. It’s only natural and you’re so young…” Liam’s words were left hanging in the tense air as he tried to gather his thoughts. “I don’t want you to deny yourself because you’re tied down to me. If you meet someone and things happen, I don’t want you to feel guilty.” 

Zayn was already shaking his head. It’s not like Liam was particularly fond of the idea of having Zayn do things with other people. He has grown so possessive over this boy since they first met nearly two years later and it’s not pleasant to think of him doing things with others but it wouldn’t be right to deny him either. Liam had his fun when he was younger and he knew that he was giving up to be with Zayn, even if it took him a while to figure it out. If Zayn never got the chance to explore and be a typical uni student, Liam wouldn’t feel right about Zayn deciding to be with him because it wouldn’t be a proper informed decision. “I’m not going to fuck around on you,” he said. “And if this is just an excuse so you can fuck around while I’m gone and not feel guilty, then maybe we shouldn’t be together at all.” 

Liam took both of Zayn’s wrists in his hands and placed a kiss on both of them and waited until Zayn was looking into his eyes. “I chose you,” he said as Zayn’s teeth started to nibble at his bottom lip. “I’m here, and I’m not letting go. I had my fun and it’s only right for you to be able to do the same.” 

The younger boy didn’t say anything for a while and the air in the room began to feel so heavy with tension that Liam felt like he was drowning in it. He didn’t want to send Zayn off feeling like Liam was just trying to get rid of him. The silence stretched much longer than he would have wanted, but eventually, Zayn’s body shifted slightly sighed. “If I agree to this, this doesn’t mean I’m going to ever do anything, I hope you know that,” Zayn said. “Even though I know what you’re supposed to be, if me snogging a few drunk chavs at a party will make you feel more secure in our relationship, then fine.” Even though he could tell Zayn was still put off from the conversation, with a blowjob and a playful finger teasing his hole, the impending separation was the last thing on Zayn’s mind for the rest of the night. 

The drive to Cambridge the next morning was a sullen one for the pair. Their car rides together that were usually filled with banter was met with silence and their hands grasping each other tightly. Liam supposes it was better that he was at least driving Zayn there so he could see the school and know where he was sending his boy off to. Maybe then it wouldn’t be so hard. Liam had offered to buy Zayn a car so he could drive there himself, but Zayn put his foot down. _’Liam, there is absolutely no reason for me to have a car there,’ Zayn had said sternly. ‘I can take the train whenever I want to come home, or a bus even. There is no reason for you to be spending way too much money on a car that isn’t necessary.’_ There was no persuading him otherwise and he did have a solid argument so he let that one go for now. 

It went by quickly enough and soon enough they were pulling in front of Zayn’s dormitory which was busy with people hustling in every direction trying to get their children situated. Liam was in no hurry to send Zayn off, however, so he was glad that the process was dragging on. They got him checked in and his room assignment. Liam opted for Zayn to have a single room so he could have Zayn be alone whenever they decided to be on the phone or if he ever stopped to visit without it being a hassle. Zayn didn’t make a fuss about that since it would be much easier if he could have his own space and not have to worry about whether or not he was going to be stuck with shit roommate. 

They somehow were able to get all of Zayn’s things up there, including all of his art supplies up to his room in two goes between them both which seemed like a victory to Liam. “Do you want me to help you unpack?” Liam asked as he set the last box down in the middle of the room. The room itself was decently sized for a single occupant. There was a bed, a desk, a closet space and a sink and even though it’s quite a step down from Liam’s flat, _their_ flat, it wasn’t as bad as Liam expected. 

Zayn shook his head and moved to wrap his arms around Liam’s waist. “No,” he said. “I’d rather spend the last few minutes we have together for a while just being with you.” Liam’s heart tightened in his chest as he looked down at the younger boy who looked just like he did when they first met. He looked vulnerable and full of nerves and if Liam didn’t know better, he’d think he had stepped back in time to when they first met when Zayn was sixteen. He knew that Zayn was going to do great things and was going to succeed while at school and that all of the boy’s worries were pointless. He started to kiss all over Zayn’s face; his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, and finally his lips. There was some sadness in the kiss that Liam tried to wash away since there was no reason to be sad. Sure, they weren’t going to be seeing each other as often but he was sure this would work. Their kiss, however, was interrupted by a knock on Zayn’s door, causing the both of them to jump slightly. Zayn moved away, his eyes trailing Liam slowly before he opened the door to reveal a blond boy with a large grin on his face. 

“Hiya!” the boy said. “Me name’s Niall. I live next door.” The boy was attractive with that boy-next-door appeal. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a snapback firmly on his head. Liam had to wonder if Zayn found the boy attractive since he didn’t really know what Zayn’s type was before he started pursuing Liam. He tried to squish those stupid jealous thoughts because this boy has done nothing to make him suspicious. All he has done is introduce himself to them. Apparently this was going to be much harder than he thought. 

“Zayn,” his boy replied and shook the blond’s, _Niall’s_ , hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

Niall’s eyes landed on him and he eyed Liam with curiosity. “And who is this?” 

Liam looked at Zayn and let him decide what he was going to do. He could pretend to be just a friend or a guardian, as much as it wouldn’t feel right to do so, but Liam wasn’t going to decide for them. Whatever Zayn was comfortable with. “This is Liam,” Zayn replied. “My boyfriend.” 

Liam relaxed a bit but this was really one of the first times that they had introduced one another as boyfriend’s outside of a place they knew was safe, like Josh at the bar. Who knew what this Niall kid was like, if he was accepting of gay people, let alone a gay couple with a sizeable age difference. Niall’s smile, however, didn’t falter as he crossed the room to shake Liam’s hand as well. “Nice to meet you both,” he said. “I’ll make sure Zayn here is in great hands.” 

Niall left shortly after with promises of hanging out with Zayn as soon as he was all settled. He seemed like a pretty nice lad and Liam was glad that Zayn at least had someone to spend the first few days with at least. 

Saying goodbye for real was difficult. Zayn clutched to Liam tightly and Liam was really no better off. He let himself breathe in Zayn for the last few minutes that they had together and tried his best not let his emotions get the better of him. He was clearly going soft. Eventually, they knew that Liam was going to have to make the drive back to London, back to their flat but without Zayn. They kissed one last time, not wasting the energy on sad words before Liam left Zayn alone in his dorm and closed the door behind him. 

The first few days were tough. Zayn was texting him constantly and Liam had a hard time paying attention at work. It was even harder than ever to ignore Yaser in meetings because while they looked so different, there was still a lot of Zayn mixed with the man’s features and it made missing him even harder. Harry and Louis did their best to keep Liam’s mind off of missing Zayn as much as possible. They would show up to cook dinner for him after work and on the weekends they tried dragging him to the bar. If he was being honest, as much as he appreciated what they were doing for him, sometimes he wanted to just sit by himself and be miserable. Of course he and Zayn still communicated all day through texts in between his classes and they would call almost nightly, but it was still hard not being able to see him. 

By October, Zayn already had a large group of friends who he hung around with, Niall being one of them. He seemed to be having a lot of fun, but would always remind Liam of how much he missed him as well. Zayn would talk about everything in detail on the phone, his voice always sounding so happy and full of life. Every time they spoke about Zayn going out, though, there was never any talk of whether or not was taking advantage of their agreement. In some ways, Liam didn’t want to know if Zayn was fucking other people but he couldn’t help his curious mind either. Zayn would occasionally send him pictures of his hand wrapped around his hard cock with cheeky comments like “missing you xo” and they definitely weren’t shy at phone sex. Still, Liam couldn’t imagine talking about having sex could be enough at eighteen years old. 

One Friday in the middle of October, Liam had just got back home from being at the bar with Harry and Louis when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. It was nearly one-thirty in the morning and he couldn’t imagine why anyone would be calling this late. Zayn’s name flashed on his screen and Liam quickly answered it as he was kicking off his shoes. “Hello?” 

“ _Daddy,_ ” he heard on the other end. Zayn’s voice was heavy with arousal and he was whining softly into the receiver. He knew Zayn had gone out with a couple of girls from his painting class and Niall as well, but Liam figured he’d be out until much later and wasn’t expecting a call from a needy Zayn. Even with the alcohol in his own system, Liam’s body started to react to the sound of the noises Zayn was making. 

“Hi, baby,” Liam said as he made his way into the bedroom, discarding his clothes as he went with drunken grace. “I thought you were going out tonight.” 

“ _I did something bad, Daddy,_ ” Zayn continued. 

Liam’s breath caught in his throat and tried to compose himself for Zayn’s sake. He took a deep breath, and replied, “What did you do, baby?” 

“ _I let Niall fuck me, Daddy,_ ” Zayn said. It was clear that Zayn was genuinely upset about the situation. He hoped it was because he felt bad for Liam’s sake and not because he was taken advantage of. That’s what was most important, as much as it hurt deep down either way. Zayn continued after a few short, needy sounded breaths and said, “ _I let him fuck me and I liked it, Daddy._ ” 

So, Zayn let Niall fuck him and everything was consensual. Zayn wanted to have Niall fuck him and he liked it. Liam had to let that thought settle in him for a while since it was one thing having it be a possibility, the reality of it was much different. He didn’t want Zayn to worry too much since he could hear him whining and begging Liam not to be mad, begging _Daddy_ not to be mad, so he shushed the boy through the phone which quieted him down. “Tell Daddy what happened, baby,” Liam said. “Tell him everything that happened.” 

There was some shuffling from the other side of the line before Zayn continued. “ _We went out drinking with Pezza and Jade like I told you,_ ” he started. “ _We were drinking and Niall started asking what it was like to have sex with guys. I missed you so much, Daddy. I told him about how you would touch me and how you could be so careful but so rough with me at the same time._ ” Zayn let out a whine and Liam could tell the boy was most likely touching himself thinking about it. As much as he hated to do so, his own hand was palming himself through his briefs. He still didn’t feel good about the idea of Zayn being with someone other than him. Having someone else touch the body that he has completely memorized and has mapped out a thousand times with his tongue, having someone hear him panting and begging for release, having someone else _make him_ pant and beg for release. Still, there was something about arousing about it as well. 

“ _Niall had never been with another boy before, Daddy,_ ” Zayn continued. “ _He wasn’t as experienced as you. Made me miss you more._ ” 

That was kind of nice to hear, even though Zayn was probably only half aware of what he was saying considering the haze he was under from the mix of liquor and arousal. It was relieving to hear that even though Zayn may have acted on his urges, Liam still gave it to him best. Liam was fully aroused and released his cock from its constraints. His length was dark and practically throbbing as he lazily stroked himself to the sound of Zayn’s heavy breathing. He wanted to know more. “What did he do to you, baby?” he urged. “Tell Daddy how Niall took you.” 

“ _We came back to my room and he kissed me so roughly I almost forgot how to breathe,_ ” Zayn replied. “ _He made my entire body feel on fire. I was so hard and he was, too. We got all of our clothes off somehow and we fell on the bed and kept kissing. It was nice feeling another body against mine after so long_.” Liam knew the feeling. While he hadn’t done anything with anyone since Zayn’s departure, he had danced with a few guys so he could shut Harry up about needing to let loose. It did feel nice feeling another body against his own, but it didn’t compare. He hoped that Zayn felt the same. 

“ _I kissed all the way down his body and took him into my mouth,_ ” Zayn purred. “ _His dick was nice but I could tell the difference. His didn’t fill my mouth as well as yours. God, Daddy I miss the weight of your cock on my tongue_.” Zayn made some incoherent noises on the other end of the line. “ _It was still good, though. I could tell he really liked my mouth on him. Eventually, I stopped and we got the lube from my desk. It was that nice, silky lube you bought for our phone time. He wasn’t really good at fingering me, but that was okay. It still felt really good_.” 

Liam was stroking his dick still and trying to imagine the young blond trying to finger Zayn in his dorm room, how much he was probably slipping and fumbling trying to open up the other boy’s hole. Zayn would probably be fairly tight despite their occasional phone sex. He was sure Zayn still arched off the bed and purred at the feeling of being full by someone other than himself. “Are you still wet from earlier, baby?” Liam asked. 

There was a shuffling followed by a soft gasp which was all the confirmation Liam needed. “ _So wet, Daddy,_ Zayn moaned. “ _I’m still stretched out, too. If you were here, you could probably slide right in._ ” 

Liam let out a groan. He missed Zayn’s presence in his life more than he would like to admit at times, and _fuck_ did he miss that boy’s tight, willing hole, too. He missed the way it would wrap so tightly around his cock that it was almost overwhelming even at Liam’s age. He missed the way his body responded so easily to every movement he made and he wanted more than anything to have it in front of him again. “Bet you’d like that,” he murmured. “Two guys in one night, sliding in one right after the other. Being constantly stretched.” 

Zayn let out a whine and Liam could hear the dry smacking sound of Zayn stroking his dick on the other end of the line. “ _I’d much rather have you,_ ” Zayn moaned into the receiver. “ _Wish Niall could have been you.”_

Liam hummed contently. Liam liked having confirmations that Zayn was his boy. Even through sharing, Zayn was just as much his as he ever was. “I want you to finger yourself, baby,” Liam commanded. “I want you to finger yourself and think of Daddy fucking you. Imagine your fingers are my cock and I’m right there with you.” 

There was a stretch of only panting from Zayn, before he murmured, “ _S’not the same._ ” 

Liam chuckled and whispered more words of encouragement as he stroked his own cock. More than anything did he wish he was there doing all of the things he was whispering to Zayn. He wish he was there, fucking his boy and reminding him of how good he has it with Liam. Liam’s brain was dizzy from arousal and he almost couldn’t focus on what he was saying to Zayn anymore. He repeated that Zayn was a “good boy” over and over and he could tell without even seeing his face just how close Zayn was now, even though he probably just finished having sex with Niall less than an hour before. Liam was close, too, and it was getting overwhelming with Zayn’s pleas for him to fuck him against his ear. “Come for me,” he managed to get out and like he was waiting for the command, Zayn shouted with his release into the receiver. The noises were so overwhelming and the image of Zayn fucked out of his mind and spread out on his dorm bed was enough for Liam to achieve his own release. 

The two of them were panting into the phone and trying to calm their breathing just like any other night, but now he felt almost closer to Zayn despite the situation. As soon as their breathing subsided and Zayn started to let out small yawns, Liam decided to call it a night. 

“ _Liam?_ ” Zayn asked, his voice soft and timid. “ _We’re okay, right? This isn’t going to ruin us?_ ” 

Liam smiled and sighed into the phone. “No, we’re fine, babe. Golden, even.” 

“ _Promise?_ ” Zayn asked. 

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo hi? I know, I know. It's been a very long time since I've updated. I know it sucks when a story is in progress and it just stops updating when you like the story, but I honestly lost my will to write. I just couldn't put my heart into it and I knew if I tried I'd just get a shitty product. I think I've gotten my mojo back and plan on finishing this story within the next few weeks or so. Thanks to those who are still interested and haven't given up hope! You guys are the best!! Leave a comment if you like it or hey, even if you don't! p.s. if you ever want to yell at me about not updating my tumblr is uncutlouis :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? I'm so self-conscious when it comes to my writing :(


End file.
